Modified
by AlbaLupo
Summary: Instead of escaping to Carvahall, Selena was captured by the King's Guards and was never able to meet up with Brom and Murtagh. Eragon born in the dark city and under the King's watchful eye, was trained to become the bane of the Varden and everything Brom and Selena didn't want him to be...but will it really stay that way? (ExA eventually)
1. Chapter 1

**CP owns the Inheritance Cycle**

Chapter 1 –The Merging

**Galbatorix's POV**

Upon the dark throne sat Galbatorix grinning in his thoughts _"What better way to make Brom pay by training his own son into my right hand and corrupting him at a young age to turn him into the trash that Brom despites. Yes…his son will take up the punishment his father earned by killing off my forsworns" _Galbatoriz reopened his eyes and stared down at the women kneeling before him, the women that once belonged to Morzan who he called his treasured Black Hand. However now the woman is carrying a son of Brom, a thorn in his plans, but revenge shall be carried out. His men have captured the women as she tried to escape…treason demands a high punishment but he knew no punishment greater than punishing the women's son.

"Take Lady Selena to Morzan's castle and guard her, if any harm shall befall her, your head will no longer be on your shoulders, am I clear?" his voice echo throughout his vast throne room and the guards said yes.

The king returned to his own thoughts as he grinned about what the future holds…_perhaps… if the baby that was soon to be born is faith to be a dragon rider he shall make the boy carry out his wishes...as his thoughts wondered he beginned think back to the times a dark magician told him of binding souls to humans to enhance their strength. In a way it could be successful but Galbatorix has yet to try it out…perhaps this is the perfect chance, a baby that has no resistance might bond the best with dark souls. There is also a chance that he'll be extremely powerful but it's highly doubtful that the child would one day grow up to overpower him…indeed even if he tried the King will no doubt show him his place…_

Selena's POV

She kneeled before the dark king exhausted and barely on the edge of consciousness knowing that her sentence will be death but her only regret was not being able to give birth to Brom's child…their child. She looked up only to see the Galbatorix grinning in his own thoughts and suddenly she beginned to wonder if he held a punishment worse than death….

"Take Lady Selena to Morzan's castle and guard her, if any harm shall befall her, you head will no longer be on your shoulders, am I clear?" his smooth voice echoed in the room and she can feel the tremer of the guards that's holding her before they took her away..

Momentarily stunned at the mercy Galbatorix was willing to give, but she soon begun to fear for her unborn child… if Galbatorix decided that his wrath shall fall upon the child she knew she was powerless to do anything

~~~~~~~ a few weeks later…

Back in the cold castle that was once her home she stared out into the vast night sky and then down upon the soldiers…escape was no longer, option Galbatorix had stationed nearly 500 men to guarded the castle under the pretense to keep her safe as Morzan had greatly treasured her during the time he was alive and she has done many things for the empire. However she knew that these soldiers were not to keep others out, but to keep her in….she placed a hand on her womb, she could sense that the time of birth for this child is coming soon and she smiled sadly at the thought of the world he's going to brought into knowing that he shall never experience the joy of childhood but she made a promise to protect him the best she could..

~~~~~ days later

Selena woke up to the unbearable pain of childbirth feeling as if someone's tearing her from the inside out as she screamed for her maids who came quickly running with towels and water.

The as the first light of dawn shine through she cried out one more time before the birth was done, and the strong cry of the baby echoed through the room as the maids busied themselves cleaning up the blood and the baby before they handed him to her and she looked down and saw his honey brown eyes and joy spread throughout her beening while looking at the baby….Brom and her had already decided the name for their child….Eragon.

~~~~2 years later

Eragon grew up quickly learning the ways of the world, he was a curious child and almost everytime Selena turned away he would be crawling somewhere else or doing something dangerous such as trying to climbing down from the bed or table she tried scolding him but as a two year old what could he possibility understand?

Selena turned around quickly as she heard the sound of armor hitting the stone halls of the castle…normally the guards only guard the castle from the outside they never ventured in..

The sound of knocking soon came

"Lady Selena? King Galbatorix has requested that you give Eragon to us to bring before him and not to take to long for he hates to wait"- said the soldier from outside

Icy fear soon gripped Selena in the core as she looked down at her innocent child who's tilting his head as to ask what was wrong…but she knew that she either obeyed or have worse fate fall upon her

"Lady Selena? Please open up…you know how the King is" pleaded the soldier

Selena picked up Eragon and carried him to the door …as if on impulse Eragon started crying…something he rarely did around her as his behavior, unlike his curiosity was always tamed. As they arrived at the King's palace Eragon only cried louder no matter what Selena did to try and calm him down. Later in the afternoon after they arrived, Selena's anxiety only increased as she stood before the king with Eragon in the arms who has stopped crying but grabbed onto her tightly as he could.

Galbatorix's POV

"Guards take Eragon away from his mother" The king's command was out and he grinned as he sat in his throne… yes today the Magician shall combine Eragon's soul with that of a demon… it'll be a interesting experiment to say the least..

He watched as Selena begged him not to take her child away and as the child and her struggle fruitlessly to stay together…. It gave him a twisted sense of joy as he told the guards to take Selena back and he begun to descend into the lowest part of his dungeon where the magician was waiting for him…

After murmuring the spell to keep Eragon still on the black platform he watched as the magician raised a ball of demonic essence and embedded it into Eragon's body, the child scream so loudly that he murmured another spell so he wouldn't have to hear it and watched as a silent scream escaped the child's mouth and grinned…. If only Brom was here to see his child suffers. He soon left afterwards to retire for the day, even though the night has just begin to fall…Eragon's torturous experience has only begun.

Selena's POV

I hugged Eragon close to me after not seeing him for a day but he didn't respond as his body was burning with fever, quickly bringing him back to mansion and calling in the healer even though she knew this was no regular fever. I noticed that his body has only getting hotter and constantly replaced cold water towels on him, she couldn't find any injuries on his body anywhere, and there wasn't any blood, bruises or even the slightest mark of anything, leaving me to guess of what could have possibility happened. Staying with Eragon throughout the week I noticed his body constantly glowed red and sometimes when he opened his eyes the honey brown that she was used to seeing was a dark menacing red….After a week Eragon's hair color has transformed to pure black but his eyes has now returned to honey brown again, however whenever he threw a tantrum they turned red depending on how agitated he got and I soon begin to worry more…

~~~~ 5 years Later

Eragon's POV

Everywhere hurts, ever since he turned four and was able to run Galbatorix has begun to train him physically each day he ran and ran constantly until he ran at least 10 miles. The sun was glaring down upon him and sweat drenched his own clothes he didn't dare disobey for last time he did, he was casted outside into the rain and forced to constantly run until he couldn't which he had to walk for days on end. After 5 miles the healer assigned to him would heal him and make the pain go away. He was now on his fourth mile and looked forward to returning home to his mother who always waited for him with cold water and her homemade meal….but not known to him today he was not going to return home….

"Eragon come here!"- the soldiers called out to him…and he begun to feel a sense of fear…these soldiers were directly under the King's command… and usually only called for him when the King wants to see him. As soon as he felt the spell that the King casted on him to run for 10 miles before it relented, fade he went towards the guards and they silently walked into the King's palace…..

Eragon's mind continued to think of those times when the King invaded his mind painfully probing his memories and his thoughts with his own like a spear for hours until Eragon was successful at, at least giving a little resistance. Times spent in the dungeons also came back to him…when he felt his very essence being ripped from his body, it was a incomparable pain..no matter what he thought or how he tried to fight against his bonds he wouldn't escape it felt forever until he was able to return back home. It took place every year on the day of the winter solstice, even if the dark city was covered in snow Eragon's whole body would feel like the flames were eating him away relentlessly lasting for several days not allowing him a moment rest, he couldn't even enter a state of unconsciousness, and every year later he found that many things made him mad…..and soon many children avoided him…they called him a demon his red eyes..his red aura…he was alone. His only comfort was his mother who always soothes him with her words and explained to him many things, she the only one who loved a demon like him…..a demon..that's all he is…a demon

However today was nowhere near the winter solstice, in fact today was the summer solstice…would could the King have in mind..he was hoping it was just another addition to his training that consist of a variety of exercises, learning the history of Alegasia, magic, resistance, and finally the art of mastering the sword.

Galbatorix's POV

He sat upon his throne unsatisfied, even though the demon's soul merged with Eragon's he only seem to have worse mood from what his servants told him… this brought a frown to his face which quickly went away. The child was only 8 currently.. what was he expecting to happen, but still, it was unsatisfying therefor today he decided to merge another soul into the child…he grinned at the future prospect this soul would cause and it took his magicians quite a while to collect but well worth it if it has the desired affect… yes, the easiest sin to fall into for men… At least he wanted to impose all sins onto the child, however he wanted the child to be useful and finally decided that only lust and wrath shall befall him, all the others would work against the king. Sparing a few soldiers and women was a small matter… his satisfaction increased when he wondered how Selena would reach to her own child when he became a beast that has never ending desire and a humorless chuckle left his mouth. He has been informed of how Selena was capable of keeping Eragon's temper in check by constantly soothing him with her words and explaining situations and feelings to Eragon but how would she handle Eragon's desire? Exactly…she can't.

The King's eyes opened when he heard footsteps nearing the throne, mostly the heavy footsteps of the soilders but with his enhanced hearing he could make out the lighter footsteps of Eragon… this proven that the training was proceeding smoothly. When Eragon came into the throne room he kneeled to show his respect and the king nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ryth.. you know where to take the child I assume, tonight I will join you later"

"Yes my King"- Ryth the magician answered back, his eyes were black as night and his skin so thin you could see his discolored veins underneath lieing upon his bones.

"Take Eragon to the dungeon….and inform Lady Selena that he will return to the mansion by tomorrow morning….and that she shouldn't be worried"-This command echoed out the throne room and he could see Eragon stiffen as the soldiers grabbed his arms and begin leading him to the dark dungeon….

At least the boy knows better than to refuse like he did those first 2 years.. all the screaming, kicking and begging did him no good. As he grew older his own soul grew to be more powerful therefor the King had to embed more of the demon's soul inside Eragon to rival Eragon's soul. He chose the winter solstice as it seem to represent death the most.. and because he saw himself as merciful, at least the cold would help with the heat coursing through his body as his soul merged with the demon's.

~An hour later at the mansion

Selena's POV

She knew the King was tampering with Eragon's soul again, throughout the year she spent plenty of time in the library looking through the books and finally came to the conclusion that the King was conducting experiments on Eragon which would explain his eye color change along with his hair and attitude. Although it was easy to anger him, she could tell how he tries to think instead of letting his emotions guide him, it made her proud to see him resist the anger of the demon's soul…but it pained her too. He once came home with his eyes red instead of brown and when he looked up to her he asked her "Mother…they call me a demon… I'm not a demon am I? You're not a demon..I can't be a demon..right?" It pained her to see that he was sad and in pain, although he was angered too, due to what the people said about him. She explained to him that people don't understand what they don't know and when they see something/someone different they tend to believe the worst. He nodded slightly and then ask her " Then if I talk to them more…will they like me more?" She wanted to tell him yes that they'll be free from prejudice… but she didn't want to lie.

"Maybe Eragon, sometimes people have a hard time understanding things…"

"So… even if I try they won't understand I'm a good person?" he frowned

"Not everyone is like that, there are some people who will understand with time.. like me"

"Ok..I think I understand a little bit…."

She smiled as she saw the redness fade and his eyes turned back to it's honey brown…

"Lady Selena?"- the maid called out to her, the maids here were handpicked by her, most of they didn't judge Eragon anymore and actually adored him for being a sweet child who often picked flowers and gifted it to them just to see them smile.

"Is Eragon back?"

"No… King Galbatorix ordered his soldiers to tell you that young Lord Eragon won't be returning until tomorrow morning"- the maid's voice was filled with disapproval but even she knew that nothing can be done…

"Oh…but….never mind, feel free to retire for the day I will be fine by myself"

Fear worked it's way into her mind.. it's not the winter solstice why would the King keep Eragon overnight once again… unless….he's trying to merge Eragon's soul with another demon type? She can already see Eragon struggling with his anger sometimes..he need another demonic soul to merge with his own…and she was afraid of losing him entirely one of these days when he comes back from the soul merging.. almost every time the fever lasted longer and when he came out of it the red aura that he admits is stronger… She also didn't want Eragon to become a arrogant, gluttonous, or vile man. She read upon the types of demon souls there were, the 7 types were based on the 7 sins of man, the soul that Eragon already has in his body is mainly wrath…the feeling of hatred and desire for destruction. She countered his raging emotions every step of the way with patience and love but sometimes he still got out of hand and destroyed things, but never tried to harm another. Six more types left…pride, envy, gluttony, sloth, greed and lust. There was no preference to Selena, if possible she rather him not have any of these traits, pride would turn him into an arrogant person as he grew, gluttony and sloth go hand and in, and no way is she allowing him to turn into a lazy bum, that's her job as his mother, to make sure he grows up into a fine man. Envy… what is there for him to be envious of other than perhaps more friendship, she hardly doubt it would affect him, if at all. Greed, she wonders what kind of affect that would have, he's rarely attracted to material things except maybe a few toys or rare objects…worse thing that could happen is him starting a treasury…she'd put a stop to that. At least out of the few traits, gluttony, sloth, greed, she can put a stop to…pride, envy and…lust those traits are different it's more emotional based. After thinking about the worst possible type she concluded that it was going to be lust, that's the one thing that most males have the hardest time controlling and …it'll be rather hard to explain to him, and to picture him forcing himself upon a women..the mere thought disgusted her to the core. No, she would not allow him to turn into a letch.

After staying awake for the whole night worrying about Eragon's wellbeing she noticed sunlight creeping through the window and she quickly rang the bell for all the maids… its time to prepare for Eragon's return.

The castle's silence was broken as Eragon returned to his bed and the maids replaced towels after towel's the lower the Lord's temperature and once again Selena observed his body for any torturous changed but there was none like always no bruises, cuts, or any anything. Although this time his aura was glowing red with a faint outline of dark purple..but his eyes didn't change colors when he opened them at looked at her. They still switched from red to brown but no other color while she was with him and although she didn't understand what it meant.. she hoped it meant that this demon soul was less effective on Eragon…


	2. Chapter 2

AN-I'm surprised a few people have already followed the story, so in return I decide to upload early, but please don't expect another upload till next week . anyway onwards my readers =)

* * *

Chapter 2- The Treasure room (**CP OWNS IC)**

3 years Later (Winter Solstice)

Eragon's POV (he's now age 11)

Today was the day of the last soul merge from that the King told him, throughout the years he noticed his strength increasing each time more of the soul essence was combined with his own, now in the city of Uru Baen, only Galbatorix was capable of defeating him easily. The soldiers were no match for his speed and strength even if he was wearing weights to slow him down; over time the weights only serve to build his endurance. He has mastered the ancient language for he learned it while learning the human tongue; Galbatorix didn't want to risk him making any grammar mistakes and taught him, himself. The other soul will be more greatly integrated into his soul, the other soul that Galbatorix merged with his own increased his magic energy unlike the first soul that increased his strength and a.. weird desire that he brushed aside for the time being but it seems as time pasted on it was harder to suppress. He wondered the halls of the King's castle as it wasn't time to enter the dungeon yet…when he was younger he would avoid it..try to escape… but as time passed he accepted the truth, the King will find him no matter what, and if he didn't find him, harm could befall his mother and he would not let that happen…the only one who loved him no, he would protect her the best he could so he'll never lose her. As he walked down the halls he thought about what he traded, whenever his soul was merged with a demon's soul… he feel like he lost a part of himself to become something else…something stronger ..maybe one day he'll be strong enough like Galbatorix…. But he hated the King. No matter how much more powerful Eragon got the King would belittle him and make him suffer but as the years past he learned how defend his own mind and study harder to master random spells and spoke in the ancient language in his head, along with to animals for they were the only ones who didn't judge him..like the humans did, it still hurt to acknowledge that fact.

He kept walking until he passed a large door and then after walking aimlessly he accidentally walked into a large room; larger than the King's throne and swords of all kinds were there, magnificent blue ones, red ones, brown ones violet ones, all seem to have a particular style…as if made for a special individual. There were various treasures in the room, but he was most attracted to the beautiful swords, especially the blue one..then he saw 3 stones, but their color was vibrant compared to the stones that his castle was made of …one was blue, one was green and the other was red. Walking closer he knelt down until he was closest to the blue one and although he had no idea what drove him he reached out to touch it..it felt smooth he wondered if it was a type of jewel like a jade…but a different color…

"BOY, what are you doing here!"-The King asked as he stepped into the room and saw Eragon kneeling before his precious dragon egg, he should have known better instead of placing a ward that would alert him of any thieves, he should have just place a ward to alert him of anyone stepping here..

"I'm sorry sir!"-Eragon was now sweating and still gripping the stone

"Never mind… come with me, and bring the stone that your holding onto with you"-The King has regained his calm posture and voice

"Yes sir!"-Eragon brought the stone with him and as he followed the King to the throne room he made sure the remember the way he came…He wasn't sure why but he did

Galbatorix's POV

_The boy found his way to the dragon egg… perhaps this was meant to be and if the egg hatched for hi, theres no other that I would choose, for I did train him myself after all and even at the meager age of 11 he understood more and learned quicker than most children….indeed, if the egg did hatch, I would choose no one else. Today is the last time we'll be merging his soul with the demons, he has certainly grown stronger throughout the years but it seems like it'll be a few more years before the other soul have it's effect. An unforeseen effect of the soul merge was the boy's growth although he was 11 he looked much older, around 15. He had little worries, the boy might hate him but he belongs nowhere else, the world might be large in comparison to his existence but nowhere would that demon child fit other than under his rule. However precautions could be taken, he would not allow that boy to fall into the same trap that men like Morzan and Brom did. Morzan his old friend.. might have at one time truly loved Selena which explained his trust. Then there was Brom, the two's relationship is evident with Eragon's existence, meeting Selena has changed Brom from the powerful vengeful man who one-handedly built the Varden to the man who only seeks to protect. Indeed, love seems to be a powerful weapon but the boy will never be weaken through love…tonight he'll be sure of that. After experimenting with many seals I finally decided on one… Asmodeus's seal is the best for my current situation not only will it push the boy away from emotions but it'll push him towards desires. He'll be my emotionless soldier and if that egg shall hatch…he will be my perfect creation and Brom's worst nightmare. Never, could a man like Brom be able to kill his own son, and if he does, his conscious will be tortured till the day he leaves this world. Yes, this situation is not one I where can lose. Midnight has come… it's time for the final merge _

Eragon's POV

I can feel it within my body, every month during the full moon on midnight I feel the rage at its greatest and the desire ate at me and tortured me with need til morning came. Tonight will be the last night, although fear has already wrapped itself in me I refuse to show it in front of the King. The magician beganned chanting and I can feel the my soul being ripped right out of me, all my bones felt broken, crushed, and my muscles felt as if it was being tear over and over again and I screamed out, this time it was worse than the other times I saw the magician place his hand over the middle of my chest and begin chanting and the king aided him. The pain grew worse it felt as if a knife was carving through my chest and it pained me to no end, it felt deeper , instead of physical pain it was as if the pain from my chest radiated throughout my body like the waves that crashed to the shore. I was immobilized like always, not even able to try and curl up … the night slowly gave away.. and along with it, my consciousness

Selena's POV

Eragon came back once again and this time the red aura along with the purple increases in strength, his body was still wrecked with fever as I took care of him but the fever, instead of lasting for weeks only lasted a few days. However his body, which is still recovering from the soul merge, was tired and he often slept the day away and Galbatorix, as always didn't ask him to return to his trainings usually he gave Eragon a month or more to recover. As always I looked for any hints or clues to confirm what might've been happening however unlike the other times where I found nothing, this time I did find something..it was a tattoo of redness on his chest, the image looked familiar…I would have to look up upon it later. I had my guesses about Eragon's second soul type, and was very displeased yet not surprised that Galbatorix chose lust. It was his way of getting revenge on Brom, but Eragon didn't display too much difference at first but as the years past and his body grew unnaturally quicker I knew I had to at least keep progress on how that soul affect him… and so I hired fair looking maidens to work at the castle as maids, most were beggars I found on the street. Not surprisingly, there was times when Eragon's eyes lingered a bit longer than they were supposed to but then again he was a growing boy, no longer that innocent child even though he was only 11. What disturbed me the most was during the days of the full moon, his eyes had flashes of purple and looks of hunger, yet those lasted no longer than a min before he regained his thoughts and had a questioning look in his eyes. Although Eragon might not be aware of it I kept an eye on him and had those maidens serve me especially just in case, although I would like to trust him, I knew better than to risk the body of the maidens. *sighing* I began to wonder back into the days when he was a mere child, he grew up quickly, smiling as I remember the times when he would always come running to me for comfort but those days soon past by the time he was 4. He still listened whenever I talked but he commented less…questioned less..and became more detached with the rest of the world and seem to surround himself with animals sometimes mostly birds. At the age of 11 he has grown up to be a handsome boy with black hair that was almost blue and he still had his brown eyes yet they changed colors often. I left out a soft laugh at times when I noticed that the maidens were giggling about him and realized that soon, perhaps in another 5 years he'll no longer need his mother, he would be a grown man instead of the sweet boy she taught and loved.

After seeing Eragon was sound asleep again I looked at the tattoo it was red and rather hard to describe with round lines and straight ones but no doubt had I seen it somewhere. I soon returned to the library to look upon books written about demons … and found what I was looking for the Seal of Asmodeus…

My brows furrowed as I realized that Galbatorix was trying to do, the exact thing she wanted him NOT to become and it said it's only a hypothesis and it's never been tried but seeing as how old the text was the possibility of it being merely a hypothesis is too little. There was a crossed out passage at the end that I couldn't make it. Sighing to myself I begin to head back to my own room which was not far from Eragon's, but I decide that he'll be fine, when I left he seem to be sleeping peacefully; I did also order the servant to change his towels so he shouldn't be too overheated. I started walking down the hallway with my candle when I heard the sound of porcelain hitting the stone floor and I ran towards the sound….which was coming from Eragon's room…unsheathing my dagger I ran toward his room, all my years from being Morzan's Black Hand came back.

Eragon's POV

I woke up to the feeling of someone switching the cool towel upon my forehead I grabbed their wrist and pull them down onto the bed in the space next to me, on the way knocking over the porcelain cup they were holding. This indescribable desire overwhelmed me , the desire to take my mother's young servant… to devour her. Not fully aware of it I felt my hands rip the dress from her shoulders and my tongue down her neck. Faintly aware of her hands becoming intertwined with my hair….

"ERAGON?!"- I heard my mothers voice shout out

"….mother…." – I gave her a confuse look as to why she looked so..upset..so disappointed..then I followed her eyes to the women underneath me her torso bare….my eyes widen in surprise when did I do this I don't understand…but in the back of my mind I knew perfectly what I've done …I looked up at my mother….

"Mother …I"- wanting to explain but couldn't find the words… and my world slowly slipped into darkness..

* * *

Looks like Galbatorix merged a lot more of that soul this time eh?…and because summer started I believe I'm capable of uploading a chapter every 1 or 2 weeks…..

Possibilities of what might come up in the next few chapters-

Selena will be cast out of the castle by Galbatorix

Durza will soon show….

In perhaps another 2 chapters… Arya will be joining in


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –Lord Asmodeus

WaMiLoe-thank you, and it's only been 2 chapters (now three) be patient XD! Murtagh will soon show up (soon as in maybe the next chapter o.o)

Guest- I read Reverse Life and it's wonderfully written =)

Another guest…= . I don't really know how being a vampire will fit into all this; maybe in another series? =) …but don't expect me to write it until AFTER this story is complete.

CP owns IC

Enjoy! :D

R&R- I take all suggestions for the storyline and for improvment

* * *

Selena's POV-

I thought it would be an assassin or an accident I would be facing but.. what happen was not something I expected. Clearly Eragon was not in his right mind from the look of confusion on his face, and the maid didn't look scared either… could it have something to do with the soul? Or did I just hire a woman that would sleep with anyone? Eragon seems to have passed out, however I'm not surprised, it happened often after the soul merge, he would slip between the world of conscious and that of the unconscious.

After helping the maid get out on underneath Eragon I realize she was one of my most trusted maids, and is shy and soft-spoken, there's no way she would just allow Eragon to get intimate with her like he did.

"How are you feeling? Did he hurt you?

"No, Lord Eragon did not hurt me but he did tear my dress.."- she looked flustered

"I apologize on behalf on him… did he try to force himself on you?"

"I'm not sure Lady Selena, at first I was a bit scared but just as quickly I didn't want to deny him.."- she was looking mortified and her face was becoming red as if she was ashamed and embarrassed

"It is fine, the fault lies on his part, go rest" –I watch her walk away…, if I knew her at all, she is not the type to allow a man to sleep with her even if he is one with power and authority.

Walking over to Eragon's bed I moved him onto his back and frowned when I saw the soft glow of the tattoo along with the purple aura that he was emitting, I was starting to worry if he could handle the demon soul's effect on his own soul. Perhaps it's because he hadn't had time to adjust to it but just to be safe I made sure that no maids were to attend to him tonight. It seems that the maid didn't feel forced even though she was scared, could be that he had some aphrodisiac effect through touch? Reaching down I placed my own hands on his which has grown larger than mine throughout the years, after a moment I took my hand away and I didn't feel any different. A bit of confusion worked its way through me because I thought it would explain why the maid was suddenly in the mood but there was also the fact that I am his mother, it wouldn't be right for those effects to affect me in the first place. Sighing to myself I brush his hair to the sides, Eragon.. what am I to do with you, are you really starting to change to the point where I can no longer reach you?

~~ 2 days later

Eragon's POV

I apologized to the poor maiden, who seems to be avoiding me, and to my mother. Mother seems to have things she wanted to tell me but every time it seems as if she held back..did she no longer trust me after what I've done? Neither of us spoke of the incident, and I'm feeling too ashamed to ask her of her thoughts and advices in that area. I turned my head towards the blue stone and put my hand upon it again, it was a beautiful stone, and then I thought I felt it move but unsure… I placed it upon my lap and stared and it, then knocked on it with my knuckles…it sounded as if it was a bit hollow inside. As I leaned forward to place my ear upon the stone it started cracking! I looked down in wonder as the stone slowly started to break apart as a head emerged and sniffed the air. I looked down, trying to see what type of creature it was until I realize it had wings! WINGS! Looking more on its body I knew without a doubt that it was a dragon…. Which makes me it's…Rider? I was beyond ecstatic as I reached out to touch it.

Pain shot up my arm as its snout poked my hand, but it was nothing compared to what I've experienced. It begins squeaking and I was confused as to what it could have wanted… reaching my mind out I realized that it was hungry! I grabbed the orange that I was eating earlier and peeled a pieced off and offered it. The dragon took a bite and spit it back at me… real grateful dragon I have. Then I remembered that dragons don't exactly like fruits so I guess it was natural for it to deny the orange but spitting it back at me..

"You're a rude dragon"

"Squeak"

I smiled as I got out of bed and approached the kitchen to get it some meat.

"Going to get you food now"- I gave her a mental image of dried meat

"Squeak squeak!"

I took it as the dragon understood what I meant seeing how it started looking around more excitedly. Looking down at the dragon I remembered the times I asked her about father, only a handful of time but she never went into too much detail other than that I should be proud to have him as a father, and he was a Dragon Rider too.. but his dragon died, the Dragon's name was Saphira and she was blue , the same deep blue of the darkening sky, and the same deep blue that my dragon is.

Galbatorix's POV

_It has hatched! And it's a female too….with this, the dragon race is no longer in extinction! As soon as one of the other two hatches and they mate I can create a new order. Eragon it seems like fate smiles upon you, and I am indeed pleased..however I will not have a Rider that lacks in education. Even if the boy has learned the ancient language he too, should learn of the dark arts .After all to carry out my wishes..he'll need more than just mere spells to do things or heal himself. Since Ryth ,that fool of a magician turned himself into a shade the same night by trying to duplicate Eragon's success on himself , he turned into someone rather knowledgeable in the art of torture and poison…..looks like Eragon will have a new teacher to learn and study under now. _

"Tell Ry…Durza to come to the throne room….and send Eragon a message that I want him here by dawn of the next day am I understood?"- _I can feel my voice vibrate from my own joy….my perfect creation will now be created he shall be resistant to all tortures shall he fall to the Varden one day, and his loyalty shall never wonder for I am the only one capable of supplying what his soul needs.. blood and women. The wrath soul cannot live without killing and the lust soul feeds off of desire, neither can survive without death and desire. And seeing how the boy's soul is merged he'll die if anything shall happen to the two demon souls; Eragon… you will now truly continue onwards on the path of hatred, disgust, and destruction that I've planned for you. Of course… I need to remove your restraint first, with Selena here you're far too tamed to be my weapon of destruction. Seeing how she brought you into the world and how Morzan did treasure her… I won't give her death; after all she is just a human there's not much she can do against me. However, even if I don't give her death… Eragon might as well, the thought of seeing him kill someone who he holds so close to his heart give me chills of excitement when I think about the after affect. The resentment towards himself might change him permanently…for their worse and for my better. _

_The king's smile grew as he planned out exactly what he will do, the boy's mind is still weak in comparison to mine first I will cripple him, and then break him, and finally, modified him into my perfect piece in this game called life._

"Send Lady Selena out of the castle… and tell her that she is not to return, also supply her with enough crowns to make sure she's able to reach the Varden safely..make sure that Eragon does not know of this. Tell her that she is free to go anywhere and that I will not track her down, and to thank her for all that she's done. Also alert the soldiers on the ways that she might be taking to reach the Varden, we want her to get there safely now don't we? Also make sure that Eragon arrives here AFTER he tries to find Lady Selena, who should be out of the castle by then." –How would Eragon react when he finds out that his mother left him? That she hated him when in his world she was the one he loved most? All those times when Eragon reacted to the soul he was being held back by his mother…now that she's gone, what type of person will he turn into…will he feel betrayed, hatred and maybe even devastation? …The wonders of the mind, and he's only 11 the fact that his mother left him at such a bendable age only serves my purpose better.

"Yes, sir!"-He hurriedly rushed off

Selena's POV

I was walking around in the garden that Eragon was building for me; he was indeed a sweet child for noticing the times I looked at the flowers. Maybe a bit spoiled for having workers rebuild a whole garden, but still sweet nonetheless. I've been sending most of my maids away lately; the look in Eragon's eye at times told me it was the right thing to do and those flashes of purple that lingered longer only served to push me towards action. Only three of my maids remained, Adelia who's an older women. Martha, a woman my age and Matilda the girl Eragon nearly bedded who I kept close to my side.

I kept walking until I heard the sound of metal hitting the stone pathway, turning around I saw the crest of the King's private soldiers, a black dragon. With them I saw my three servants, each looking nervous.

"Lady Selena the King has ordered you to leave the castle and not come back. Your servants has already packed your belongings , which includes enough crowns for you to reach whichever destination you prefer. You have freedom to travel to land but not come back, and the King will not harm you, however you will leave now."-By the tone of the soldier it was clear that he wasn't pulling my leg.

"….is Lord Eragon-

"No"-The answer was immediate, it was clear that the King wanted to tear me away from Eragon, and me leaving now meant I wouldn't have enough time to write him a letter or leave any form of explanation.

"Lady Selena, your three servants will continue to serve you, please be on your way. We have strict orders to make sure you are out of the city as soon as possible."

Gritting my teeth I knew there was nothing I could do, and clearly Galbatorix was hinting that I had full freedom to head towards the Varden….towards Brom. However that would mean I leave Eragon behind, not that I have a choice…I can only hope that Eragon can understand.

Head held high I continued onwards and out of the city….Brom I hope you are well…Murtagh it's been so many years… you must be grown up by now. Looking back….Eragon please be able to understand that although I'm no longer by your side I'll always be your mother and my love for you will never waver. Even as I told myself that Eragon was strong, a tear escaped because I knew no matter how strong he is, he is still a child, at the young age of 11. The crescent moon rose upon the sky as if it's taunting how powerless I am.. powerless to protect Eragon.

-3 hours later

Eragon's POV

After feeding the dragon I left it in my chambers telling it to sleep. I did not want it to be in the Kings presence, the soldiers were acting a bit irregular and although I wanted to tell my mother, but I couldn't find her anywhere…not the servants. Due to the guard's reminders I began my way to the castle. Galbatorix's castle was cold like always as I walked through it, soon I was kneeling before the king, an act I despised but did not show.

"Eragon… congratulation you are a dragon rider now are you not?"

"Yes"-A frown quickly found its way to my face from how he seems to know everything, but then again I never place a ward to stop him from scrying me. I looked up and saw a small lift to his lips as his mind forcibly entered mine.

_"__And it also seems your mother has abandoned you has she not? You couldn't find her anywhere eh? Well I'm not surprised, which mother would want a demonic child such as you? Someone who's being tortured by unspeakable needs, one who seeks to kill….you do not deserve of any love. Why would your mother stay? Did you actually think she wanted to stay with you, a monster, a demon child? Why do you think she's been avoiding you these past few days ? She knew Eragon, she knew that you were becoming a demon, and that's why she chose to leave you, on her own __**free **__will." _

My mind pained from his intrusion, but I still felt fear as I saw the truth in his words…she's been avoiding me… it's because of the accident..or is it because of my aura? My eyes? She said she understood but she doesn't does she…..she hated me….she hated me, she HATED me…her demonic child….I could feel the red aura surrounding me. I didn't even need to open my eyes to know that it left me glowing in red….My own mother has abandoned me..how silly I was to have thought she loved me, that she cared for me…. The world has abandoned me… humans hate me, none dare to come close, and those previously called friends taunt me…threw rocks at me for being an experiment of Galbatorix and of that magician Ryth….I'll kill them all I kill them all…every single one who dared belittled me.…..who dared to taunt me…I may now be father and mother less….but I'll leave their parents childless.

Galbatorix's POV

_I rearranged Eragon's mind making him believe that his mother left him, and reinforced the memories that he hated. As a child his mind was harder to manipulate than I thought but my goal has been accomplish. The red energy seems to grow darker and he seems to have lost conscious. Seeing him after the final merge I noticed that his sharp features from the previously merges grew sharper…elf-like, and his magic was also stronger along with a weak bond with the newly hatched dragon. He will grow to be stronger and if hatred and death is the key to enhancing the wrath soul then it's a small price to pay for my entertainment._

"Bring Eragon back to his castle… and tell him I gifted him with a sword. For he can only trust himself and no others, he can only rely on himself and no others." – having said that I threw a Morzan's blade to the soldier….the red will match him quite well…quite well indeed.

"Also tell him I'm expecting him and his dragon tomorrow at noon."- I waved the soldier away to signal his dismiss.

Eragon's POV

I woke up as the moon rise in the sky and grabbed the new sword I've been gifted. The iridescent red flashed brightly in the moonlight as if it knew it'll soon be used….

~2 hours later

I sat in the dark hall…and my mind carried me back to the moment I claim the boy's life…

_I didn't need light to see in the dark, it was another gift bestowed upon me as the soul merge took place…I walked to reach of their houses grabbed them out of bed and stabbed them through the heart when they're almost dead from my grip on their throat, each of them giving a soundless scream as a smile crawled onto my face. I can feel my blood rush…and the power increase. When I arrived at the last boy's house.. the house of a rather rich noble who had once called my mother a whore, and his son who dared to push me around. I made sure to spend more time there…That boy deserved special attention, I walked into his room calmly and grabbed his neck pulling him from his bed after I murmured a spell of silence so no servants can hear me. He woke up immediately and try to pry my fingers off with his hands that gained weight from all the food ate. It was futile; my strength is far greater than any grown man, much less a 16 year old boy. I slammed him onto the floor and raised my sword, slicing his arm and leg over and over, yet not killing him. He was despicable, often bullying those of a lower status than him and forcing them to do humiliating things along with hurting his maids. He begged me to stop and that he'd do anything and would give me all that he had, his best maids and all the gold that he had, and that he would also stop taunting me, that he would bow before me everytime we crossed. However it was too late, I was far too drowned in my few found increase in strength and the rush of the blood in my body to pay him any heed as I stabbed him through the heart and left. I looked at the moon as I walked back.. I've never felt so refreshed. _

Thankfully on the way back I encountered no one, had I did…I doubt they'd still be alive. Mother really did leave… along with the maids, this castle was empty except for me and my dragon. There's no one else…no one.

After cleansing myself of the blood I looked at the note the guard left me, and headed towards Galbatorix's castle bringing Zar'roc.

"I have arrived King Galbatorix"

"Good Eragon you are not late….let me introduce you to Durza…, also known to you as Ryth, but that man was foolish and turned himself into a shade. Durza will educate you on the use of poison, and you will learn according to his methods, I believe he'll know best on how to educate you"

I turned my head to see a sick looking tall, thin man in dark robes. Durza gave me a twisted smile and I nodded back… it wouldn't be wise to upset him…

"You shall be under his tutelage for a year, along with others who will teach you how to strategize and organize am I clear?"

"Yes"

"Good, you will begin learning from Durza for the next two days, then from the others for two days , and the cycle will repeat itself until your dragon is old enough to fly. Then I will personally train you, also bring your dragon to me…I will enhance it's growth rate and within no time you will be one of the sky along with one of the land Eragon, you should thank me for the blessings I've bestow upon you."

"Thank you my king..I will always be grateful for the blessings"

After leaving the castle I returned to my rigorous schedule of exercise and combat by fencing with 10 soldiers and afterwards healing them of their bruises along with mine. Afterwards I returned to my chambers… mildly surprised that none of the nobles had went to the king to announce the death of their sons and the king had demanded him to answer his crimes. Yet I'm also not too surprised…it was probably what the king had wanted, for me to drown in rage in devastation, looking around I no longer see signs of my mother, and I halted the construction of the garden, for there is no longer reason for it to exist. I saw the mess I made, and then thought of the whole castle…with it's size critters will undoubtly escape my attention when I'm tired. Sighing, I went to the market where the slave traders are selling slaves, it's time to spend some of the money Galbatorix gave every month. Normally anyone at the age of 11 is not permitted to by slaves, however due to the unnatural growth my mind is now far wiser than anyone of the age and my body is that of someone entering the early stage of manhood.

Donning out a dark blue tunic with gold lining and a pair of white pants I rode my black horse into the market, and leaving the dragon to take another nap. I left a large bowl filled to the brim with the best dried meat sticks so should it wake, it would not have to worry about hunger.

After I arrived the Slave Traders greeted me immediately after seeing that I had the clothing of a noble.

"Good day sire! How many I help you today? Just tell us what you're looking for and you can rest assure for we have slaves that meet every demand and every taste. If you are looking for workers we have strong men that was just captured, and we have maids that's just been sold to us….of course of your looking for maids to take care of certain things we have those too, a new one came in just the other mornin', however she does cost a bit more. She may be a bit…feisty but can surely be beaten to your liking."-he gave me a timid grin as if scared of me and then waved his hand to show the large amount of slaves he had standing in line.

"Feisty? Lead me to her"- if I don't buy her then most likely someone else would, someone crueler than me, not that I planned to use her in the way the Trader thinks I am.

"Right here sir, got a good body for service doesn't she?"-He gave me a knowing grin as he gestured to a girl around the age of 16, her dress was torn and a bit bloody, obviously due to whips. Her green eyes glared at me as she hugged herself, although she had no say in what's going to happen to her, she stuck her chin high not showing weakness.

"Indeed…she'll do, I'll buy her"

"No sir please don't buy her!"- A younger boy cried out, then a woman hurried to cover his mouth and a man wrapped his arm around them protectively. I can hear the woman telling him that's there's nothing they can do to stop me and this will only get them hurt, and more bad treatment

"Oh? Why not?"- the resemblance was obvious between the four, they were a family.

"Because….because.. it isn't right! You're going to hurt her!"- I can see his eyes watering a bit at the thought of what I could do to his older sister.

"QUIET" –The slave trader raised his hand to whip the young boy and the man, who I assume is the father, immediately used his body cover the boy.

Quickly, I reached to stop the trader, I decided to buy the whole family…damn my heart.

"Stop, your damaging your own goods, and tell me how this family came to be slaves."

"Yes sire, well I believe the father owned debt that he never repaid…and in return the noble sold his family to us. Before they became slaves they were a regular farming family"

"I see… I'll buy them all and show them what power can do…" I smirked putting on a show for the trader, and then eyed the mother too which made the man furious.

"Hahaha sir you have a good brain if we're thinking of the same thing, no doubt it'll break the spine of the whole family, heck I'll even give you a discount for giving me such good business. Would you like me to send a few of my men as escort? Although I do not doubt your ability to deal with them but it'll be less tiresome for you. Also, would you like me to brand them in your family crest another day? I'll do it for free!"

"Escort does not sound bad; I agree with you, it will be less tiresome for me the girl still looks like she has some spirit left in her. However, the branding is unneeded, although thanks for offering, I'll keep you in mind next time I come look for slaves."

"Thank you very much sir! Since you don't want the branding the escort service will be for free"- no doubt trying to please me for future business

He handed me their slave papers along with the amount that they cost, after paying him, the family was tied hand to hand into a line as they walked behind me with escorts that carried whips along with them.

"Do be gentle with her… I like smooth skin"- I tossed a few silver coins that they quickly grabbed

"Yes my lord! We understand"-They all looked at me smiling

When we arrived near the gates I dismissed them and entered the castle with the four of them, untying the ropes with magic.

"What is your names?"

"Andrew, Sir"- answered the young boy looking frightened

"George, Sir"- the name answered me with a solid voice and a scowl while standing in from of his wife and daughter as if trying to block them from my view… I started to wonder if I made that bad of a impression…

"Mary Ann, Sir"- the woman's weak voice answered back and she bowed her head a bit. Well at least one of them can acknowledge me as a normal lord.

"…..Victoria….Sir"-the girl replied back, looking at the ground and clutching her clothes close…guilt found its way to me.

"Ok….well Andrew the stable is that way, make sure that my horse is well fed and the stalls clean. Your father will help you. George there are two other horses in there, they are expensive horses so make sure that their food is fresh and water is clean. Mary and Victoria… you two will follow me." Hmmm I should first show the women the kitchen and then the three wells in the backyard so they can cleanse themselves of the filth and then cook for me…and then I'll let them have the rest of the day off…and then tomor-

"Sir please do not touch my child and wife I beg of you!" he kneeled down in front of me

"Please Sir! I will rather die than be unable to protect my family; they're all that I have now…I'm thankful for you buying us as a family. I'll be loyal and a hard worker, never lying about if you don't touch them pleases sir I beg of you!" – It didn't occur to me that what I said could have totally different meanings, but I immediately realized that he thought my intentions were totally different than what I had in mind.

"I will do what I want"-with that said I started walking towards the main entrance to the inner castle. I can hear the women trying to calm her husband, even though I didn't plan on anything inappropriate, there was no need for Galbatorix to think I'm one of a weak heart. I can hear their footsteps as they followed me, the corner of my mouth lifted at their quick submission.

"Mary, this is the kitchen, you'll be in charge of meals along with making sure that there is plenty of meat. There any different servant rooms on each floor of the castle, your family will be living on the second floor. You can choose whichever room you want; there is plenty in the servant's quarter. Also you and Victoria will be responsible for making sure the castle is clean, along with my bed chamber which is at the very end of the hall."

"Out there are three wells and they usually have plenty of water which can be used for a variety of things. Also there's a trolley system so you don't tire yourselves out. I expect a bath every day so have the water ready for my return; there are logs that will be brought in every week for fire. Your hygiene is something you should keep track of, I have no order regarding when you should or should not clean yourself. Now you will have the rest of the afternoon free to do as you wish, however I prefer you to walk around and get to know the castle. Also I want a meal delivered to my chamber within the next hour, and dinner too around sunset." –I begun walking back toward my chamber , leaving both of them a bit stunned , did I pondered upon the thought that I might have been too harsh.

Closing my door and entering my room my eyes flashed to the mirror and something caught my attention…my..left eye….is red. I blinked several times and even tried a healing spell, yet the color did not change back. Looks as if my mother left me a parting gift to remind me of the monster I am. I begin to chant a spell to make my eye color look honey brown and then when I was satisfied I looked for my dragon, which was not where I left it.

"_Eragon"_-a voice spoke in my head, hearing a squeak I located the dragoness

"_You can speak now?"_

_"__Eragon"_

_"__Yes?"_

_"__Eragon"_

Figuring that was all she could say I sighed, and gestured for her to come closer. Picking her up I noticed she became heavier and a bit bigger; Galbatorix's spell is working its way into her system quickly. I also noticed her bowl only had a few meat strips left, feeding this dragon will cost me a fortune…but well worth it. The sound of knocking reached my ears, I was indeed surprised at the rate that food came judging by the smell it wasn't bad.

"Enter"

I watched Victoria as set down a plate of fried meat and garlic bread, then stood there waiting for her order.

"You and your family go out tomorrow and get yourselves new clothes. Do not try to run away, because I'll have my guards chase you down very quickly. I'll give the currency to your mother tonight during dinner. And from now on you will not enter my room. If I request for something to be delivered send your bother. Also..make dinner the same thing, your family will eat the same thing" I watched her leave, the trader was right, she did have a tempting body but I've been taught better than to abuse power….even if the person who taught me that abandoned me. She seemed surprised when I told her that she was going to be fed the same. Mother had always done that with the servants, she said it wouldn't be fair if she didn't and I agreed with her

~At dinner

After ordering them to also sit at the table and dine with me I gave their parents the money. I also warned them of trying to run away. Afterwards near the end I told them that after working for the amount that I paid for them they are free to leave, and if they wanted to stay then I would pay them as I would any other worker and maid.

" I do not know when I will return tomorrow therefor make sure my dragon is fed, uncooked fresh meat will be fine. I expect the best quality. Do not make anything for me but see to it that you all eat." I left after I finished, they were a good family and the boy who seemed afraid of me now smiled in admiration.

6 Months Later

The damned shade deemed that the best way for me to learn about poison is for me to feel how it worked. My body was hot with fever and sharp pain followed whenever I moved. He expected me to find out what poison it was through the symptoms, but it was torturous my head ached giving me trouble concentrating but at last I determined the type of poison and he grudging gave me the antidote. He had done this many times before and my body slowly built up resistance against all the poisons but it didn't mean they don't affect me.

"Eragon you're a smart disciple, sadly today ends our days of using poison on yourself. However for the next 6 months I will educate you on the ways of using poison on others and also how to make cures. This will end our lesson for today."

I nodded then left. Even after taking the antidote my world was spinning, after I arrived at the castle Andrew had to help me walk to my chamber. Throughout the months he became my personal helper and his parents became my left and right hand in handling the matters regarding the house and buying new slaves. Victoria still avoided me but I can tell she no longer despised me as she once did.

~5 months later

After testing many poisons out on prisoners there were some whom I killed and others who survive, most survived. Multiple poisons at times counter each other and at times were able to totally cancel each other out. Galbatorix also had me execute some of them with poison and watch them die a slow death…it was rather unpleasant.

The days past quickly, I now had about 100 soldiers under my direct command, their training routine was also for me to decide. The strategists taught me well, telling me of ways to defend with lesser numbers and effective ways to corner enemy along with how to keep the soldier's mortality up

Saphira, my dragon named after my own father's dragon has now grown up to be able to carry two people at once. Although she had a bad sense of humor I loved her like no other, knowing she'll never leave me or betray me, it bought forth a sense of security I once had. Today was my last day learning under the damned shade; even if I'm not proud of it I've mastered a great amount of poison under his tutelage. Tomorrow I will begin learning under Galbatorix, I was supposed to start earlier but he changed his mind and said he wanted me to be able to totally focus therefor I will start after my training with Durza ends. Durza sent a messenger the previous day that told me I did not need to go, which I was rather grateful for.

Soaring above the castle Saphira was practicing various forms of flying in preparation for the days ahead. And flying under her was my falcon that I've named Vince. He was intelligent enough to communicate images to me along with understanding the human tongue. He was the one who, in a way, guarded the mansion while I was away and kept track of my servants and slaves making sure that none ran away whenever I sent them to the market along with telling me what they did while I was away.

"_Little one how does the morning find you today"_

_"__Fine Saphira, it's a fine morning. You look graceful as always in the wind" _

_"__Why thank you Little one, you're in a better mood than I thought"_

_"__Your saying I'm grumpy all the other days?" I raised an mental eyebrow at her, and heard her mental chuckle_

_"__Well I wouldn't say that meeting you first thing in the morning is the most delightful thing but I love you nonetheless, even if you're the grumpiest person in all of Alagaesia" _

_"…__Thank you Saphira"- I sent her a mental smile _

_"__However tomorrow our training with the dark king will start…I cannot say I'm delighted…, he holds too much power , and a oathbreaker along with a dragonslayer!" _

_"__Saphira… we have nowhere else to go, and you know my situation. I cannot live without killing people….and the other soul ..is also hard to please. However I can satisfy it as long as my soul is receiving enough nourishment, which it is as long as I keep my body healthy. And I also have to satisfy the wrath soul… or else the lust soul will be a bit overwhelming"_

_"__Little one….that oathbreaker has tied you to him in a despicable way…WAIT ERAGON!"_

_"__What is it?"_

_"__What if you find a mate?! Wouldn't that not satisfy your needs? With that you wouldn't have to kill anymore! Then we're free!" I can feel her thoughts brimming with happiness…enough that I didn't want to burst her idea but..sigh_

_"__Saphira…who would want to be with me for life? And humans…they don't exactly live that long"_

_"__Hmph, who said it, had to be for life, just until you no longer feel for them. It's better to be unattached like us dragons" _

_"__Saphira if I was like that then any common whore would do"_

_"…__If any common whore would do then just take one Eragon…you know it wouldn't be long before the King tries to find your true name…"- I can sense her concern but.. morally it wouldn't be right would it? Had mother…had mother not abandon me surely she wouldn't agree to this. Even after she had left..I found I still hold her in high regards even if she hated me. My head started hurting as I begin to think about the past._

_"__Little one… maybe she had a reason she couldn't tell you"_

_"__Saphira..there was no sign of struggle not a single note..nothing, everything was packed away there was nothing left behind…nothing, I meant NOTHING TO HER"_

_"__Eragon control yourself, even with your eye-concealing-spell your left eye is starting to turn red"- her voice was laced with concern_

_" __I apologize, I have a harder time controlling myself .. It's been a while since I took someone's life. With the full moon tonight, it doesn't help me either."- I can feel Saphira's fear of me harming a servant but then it rapidly went away, she knew I wouldn't harm those who's on my side…or at least I haven't before._

_"__I have to go hunting…I'll be back by tomorrow morning to face the king with you"_

_"__May you catch the best"_

I watched as Saphira's large body became a tiny dot in the sky. The familiar clanking of metal boots hitting the ground reached my ears and I looked down…Galbatorix's private soldiers are here but just three.

"My Lord, Galbatorix requests your presence at his castle, and there would not be a need to bring your weapon. It is a celebration he planned for you for becoming his disciple. He will be expecting you at sunset, the King also request that you dress as a noble instead of in your training clothes"

"Tell him I will be there as he asked."-The guards quickly went away, and I stared out into the sky. Sunset…the last time he requested me to be there by sunset was when he wanted to merge my soul. Even if he said that it was the last time…he could change his mind but he did say it was a celebration. Sighing I went to look through my wardrobe and picked out a red tunic with silver embroidery and black pants. Red and black symbolized the empire; the colors should at least please him of anything. Bringing a black coat with me just in case, the wind was picking up for autumn had arrived.

At sunset~

"Welcome Eragon! Tonight I will introduce to you a new world, you may be only 12 but your body is far surpassed that of a 12 year old. Garret here will be coming with us to celebrate his entrance to manhood at the age of 16, he is the son of one of my nobles in charge of finance."

Nodding in acknowledgment I looked over to the boy, now man standing not too far to my left. He reminded me of all of the nobles' sons, pudgy and arrogant. Dressed in gold he smirked at me, but I did not do anything back. Galbatorix motioned for us to follow him until we reached a carriage. As we walked I can tell Garret was jittery with anticipation, inside the carriage Galbatorix told us we were going to have a quick meal before going to our destination for the night.

The meal was quick indeed, and after drinking wine that the king offered, which meant I couldn't refuse, I was beginning to lose my self-control a bit. Garret was becoming annoying as his smile became wider and wider as we near out destination. The temperature inside the carriage was also becoming annoying; taking off my coat I finally looked out the window to see where we are and get a hint at where we're going. After looking out the window my eyes widened at the scantily dressed women walking by. I quickly looking back into the carriage and the King with Garret laughed at my reaction.

"My King where are we going?!"

"Isn't it obvious you little kid we're going to a brothel , where else do you think we'll go to celebrate my becoming of a man."-Garret said it as if I was an idoit, but I truly had no idea there was a custom such as this. Just seeing one women was making my blood boil in the worse way.

"Do not worry Eragon… your age may be young but you are ready for what's to come. As my disciple you deserve all the world has to offer."

"Yes my King"

Exciting the carriage we arrived at the brothel, my ears were expecting to pick up the moans of various women and man combined but there was none coming from this brothel. It was the fanciest of them all, but it had no business…

"King Galbatorix you're here! I've prepared everything as you asked." The women who seemed to be in charged walked to the king and bowed

"Good, Garret is the one with the blond hair and blue eyes, and to my right is Eragon who has black hair along with brown eyes."

"Quite handsome they are, my girls are ready" –I can feel her eyeing me up and I already knew why we came here… I need to get away somehow but I saw no way out….

"Ahem* King Galbatorix, I feel a bit unwell…perhaps I should go back in rest up…" It was true, I've been feeling rather unwell since in the past few weeks I haven't killed to please my soul, therefor I hoped to at least look the part.

"Nonsense Eragon you are young, and if there is anything unwell go heal yourself, this is a joyous night you should participate." – I bite my lip, he was not going to let me get out of this.

"Yes"

"Now then let's go to the bathing area before we head off for the night"

~At the bathing area

"My King, how come there are no other customers here?"

"I ordered the whole brothel just to serve us of course"

"I see…thank you"

"Eragon surely there is no need to cover yourself if your body has grown like mine, of course the king is at the top of the chain"- He gestured to his own body and smirked at me as if proud, the king chuckled beside Garret, and I frowned

"Surely it has had it not? I mean even if it hasn't it is nothing to be ashamed of, you are only 12"-the damned bastard was taunting me, this was probably his way of trying to get me back when we both shed our clothes and my body was more toned than his, catching the eye of the ladies here.

"I was going to be modest but since you suggest, have it your way" – It was my turn to smirk as I took off the towel, leaving me naked as the day I was born. I wasn't surprised to see his face turn red in embarrassment for I was far larger than him , and felt my pride swell quite high even thought my unnatural growth is credited to the soul merge.

"Hahahaha Garret, do not feel ashamed, he is my disciple after all. Not let's get to the main event we've all been waiting for tonight, there will be a guard for each of us. Enjoy yourselves tonight, you especially Eragon, there is more than 1 for all of us." I saw the glint in his eyes for he knew my weakness. My blood was already starting to rush faster through my body at the thought of what's to come and my lust soul was over powering my original soul making it hard to think straight so I nodded in acknowledgment.

As I entered the room I tried resisting against the urge but it was overpowering me, the women's hand knew exactly where to do even in the darkness. She however barely remained conscious from the pain and pleasure after I was finished with her…Galbatorix said there was more than 1…. I thoughtlessly grabbed my robe and walked toward the door way and the guard led me to the next room where there was another women ready for my arrival..she too passed out after I finished. This continued onward until I had no more thoughts than the insatiable lust.

It was barely dawn when I woke to the knocking of the door…my mind was now my own.

"My Lord the king is waiting for you in the bathing area along with Lord Garret"

I hurriedly put on my robe and went to the bathing area.

"Finally joining us eh? I guess you get tired out easily"-Garret seemed to think he had better stamina..but I highly doubt he did.

"Do not bicker like a women Garret, and you will be respectful towards my disciple"

Arriving at the castle once again, Galbatorix said he had another gift for me before I started to train under him, kneeling below his throne I awaited his announcement.

"As of today you will be no more Eragon, you are now Lord Asmodeus, my disciple and right hand. Rise and accept your new emblem, armor and place in my empire."

"Thank you my King!"

I stood up and looked at my emblem, and armor…I am Eragon no more, now I am Asmodeus..My mind was in an odd calm. I expected confliction but I realized there was nothing to be conflicted about… I stood for nothing. Why carry a game given to me by ones who abandoned me. There was nowhere else to go, Galbatorix practically owned me even if he didn't know my true name…

From today onwards I am Lord Asmodeus, putting on my armor and clipping on the cape I exited the castle, mentally disguested myself for last night and for the name I recieved. Asmodeus was the name of the demon prince of hell that was mainly responsible for lust, then again..what a fitting name he chose for be after last night.

* * *

Almost 8k words!

The next chapter is expected to come out next week Sunday at lastest with a new character that will impact Eragon. (no not Arya)

I do not think we will be hearing from Selena anymore after this chapter...

Also I imagined Eragon's armor to be like Daedric Armor, and his emblem ...well seeing how his other soul is the wrath soul and Satan is responsbile for that i chose Satan's sigil, with the ends curving up if anyone was wondering.

Leave any questions you have in the review I will try to answer it if there is any, I will also answer to any suggestions in the next chapter.

-WhiteWolf, runnin off (signin off is too commen for my taste)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews (and for thos eof you who doesn't know, reviews are like drugs to authors...irresistable drugs that makes us wanna sit down and write for daaays)

Ok thats about it ! R&R

* * *

Chapter 4- Renée

Eragon's POV

I can hear my servants gasp as I walked into the castle without my helm on. It dawned on me that I only looked more as a demon now with this armor, but I found my men to be more loyal than I had thought. Upon entering the castle I was stopped by my own men's asking for my identity, of course at the time I had my helm on. The thought lightened my mood…to know that they actually cared that a stranger might enter my domain made me strangely happy. I was not surprised when I saw the look of my servants or soldiers… aside from the armor Galbatorix practically ordered me to stop concealing my eye. He said it was a sign of his gifted, therefor it shouldn't be hidden, and instead I should be proud of the power I held. However it knew it was his way of distancing me from everyone.. for me to become alone.

"_Eragon…? You smell…rather…weird. As if you stayed within a mixed crowed for a long time, but even then the smell shouldn't have lingered. That new metal-plate-skin you wear makes you look very ferocious thought."-_I can feel Saphira sniffing me and I gently patted her nose away

_"__Saphira…I…well thank you for the compliment. I can tell by the way the servants are avoiding me more now"- _A sense of guilt and lonely washed over me. I shouldn't be feeling guilty … who was I to say what I did was right or wrong? But, surely giving up one's body merely for money is…..wrong? Then hiring people to do anything is wrong too because their using their body and you hired them for labor, what difference is there?

_"__Saphira… I went to a …brothel." _

_"__Brothel? What is it? A new dining place?"_

_"__No….it's like..like… a human mating ground. I'm not going to go back… it's not right even if the women did offer their body for money willingly… I don't know but the act itself is wrong, it's not the same as hiring one for labor."- Embarrassment flooded over me and I hoped Saphira wouldn't know _

_"__Human mating ground…interesting, I didn't know the human population was declining"_

_"__Saphira.. the mating ground is purely for pleasure…not for reproductive purposes." _

_"__I see. Seems like you can still think straight even with the demonic souls inside, I'm proud of you. I may have hatched only about a year ago but I am hundreds of years old. Even if we dragons do switch mates throughout our life time we do not just mate with anyone. Mating is a special act of trust and love… it should not be something that just happens, especially between strangers. Perhaps that's why you feel so much guilt for what you did, however for you it's a bit different Eragon. It's like food or water to you; you actually need it to survive, I can tell how much more reenergized you are through our connection. But you don't exactly smell pleasing at the moment as you did before, not that I would love you any less cause of what you smell like."_

_"__Thank you Saphira, and Galbatorix is not expecting us today… but he said he does tomorrow at dawn. Do rest up, and if you still need food you know I can always order them to buy a cow of your liking?"_

_"__I see, and I had enough to eat, you rest up too Little One" – she poked me with her head affectionately before she flew off to her chamber. _ _What she said was true, I felt much more refreshed than anything else, much like the clarity that came after killing a man. Someone like me should not exist in the world, yet I do. Just to live I have to kill … now living seems like too much to ask for considering how I have to take lives to keep my own, what justice is that? I walked up to my chamber and begin switching into more comfortable clothes when I realized that my left eye…the one that turned permanently red was a tad bit different…my once round pupil was now more like a cat's but still more round than a slit. My other eye which had also been changing colors since Saphira's growth spur was now fully dark blue, like the hue of her scales. When I looked closer I saw that my ears also became sharper since last night, much more elf-like. I could only conclude that it was due to my lust soul being fed, and because it fueled my magic and, elves are the most magical race, it made my body more similar to an elf than it already was. I may be born a human…but I've grown to look less and less like one. _

~A few days later

Beads of sweat ran down my face as I thought about my next move against Galbatorix, he was an expert swordsman and had disarmed me many times throughout the 4 hours we've spared. He did not wear armor but I did and he forbids me to enchant them to weigh less, stating that it would help me with my stamina in battle. Our swords clashed over and over again, I was able to meet him blade for blade but the force behind his blade was greater than I could imagine over the course of the 4 hours. My strength was deteriorating and so was my stamina. Practicing with Galbatorix kept me alert at all times for he was one to use magic along with everything else to his advantage. He often jumped in front of the sun blinding me, and I learned from my mistakes of standing in place to moving quickly out so the sun can no longer hide him. Numerous bruises lined my body from previous sessions, reminding me of now much of a novice I am compared to him. Jumping up quickly to dodge his leg sweep I slammed my sword down only to have him move out from under me at a lightning quick pace. My moment of instability allowed him to slam his sword into my ribs, cause them to break, and his sword then rose to my neck.

"Dead again" – I can see the start of some sweat starting to coat his forehead, but compared to him I was drenched under the hot sun.

"Go rest, and you may heal your ribs but leave everything else be. Today will end our sparring lessons for this month; I want to educate you in the ways of politics which you will need knowledge of if you are to serve me in the future. Before you go join me for a meal, I have things to discuss with you after we both redress."

After instructing me on the correct forks to use along with spoons we begin eating. He told me of the customs of this world and etiquette is needed to show education along with your place in society.

"Asmodeus, have you heard of the Varden?"

"Yes, they are a petty resistance group. Way smaller in number in comparison to your empire"

"Indeed, do you know your mother joined them, along with your father and your older brother?"

"No, will you be destroying them anytime soon?"-this was news to me, I never heard of mother joining the Varden, nor my father and older brother….older brother. An older brother that did not need to be subjected to these types of tortures, and safe away from Galbatorix, mother had only told me of him a few times, we had different fathers, his was Morzan and mine was Brom. How ironic, my father who strove to destroy is empire fathered a son that now protects it, his father that protected it, fathered a son that's working on destroying it.

"Not yet, I want to make an example out of this petty resistance group. Sometimes people do not listen to words, they only react to actions. I've warned people against joining the Varden and what did they do? They continued to join. Not to mention, it adds interesting elements to my life. They will die an unforgiving death for betraying me."- I believed this to be his way warning against joining my family in the Varden….family… a family that has left me alone in the cold city of Uru Baen.

"You will be learning with Garret, his father has taught him well in the ways of politics. I do expect you to continue your training routines with your soldiers. Saphira however, will be learning from me and Shruikan. Depending on your learning pace I could be sending you to Feinster soon. I believe a new governor is soon to be chosen, and I would prefer it if she served under me."

"About when will this take place?"

"A few more months from now, it should be more than enough time for one such as you to learn about politics under Garret's father Lord Ashton. I know that you and Garret are not the best of friends but learn to cooperate; he is to inherit his father's place in my empire, and I do have plans for him in the future."

"I understand"

The next morning I rode to the Ashton's estate for guidance on politics. It was simpler than I thought; Lord Ashton simply told me a few rules to follow and he said the rest is a battle of words that held veiled meanings. Most of the time if possible, it's easier to force the person into submission , which can be accomplished by having control over what matters to them. It was always more intelligent to act less intelligent for it would anger your superior, and people often liked to be compliment. If we are to go please a lady it would be best to compliment her in an appropriate way, I found this to work quite well whenever noble ladies visited the castle with their father to discuss topics related to economics with the king. One even complimented me back on my red eye, surprising me, telling me about how it gave me a dangerous yet attractive look. I suppose this is called networking as the King said, people are more likely to do you favors if they like you, and comes in handy when you need allies. Although my sessions with Lord Ashton ended quickly he did have good advices that I kept in mind "_Your enemy's enemies are your allies"_ it was a clear statement that if I should one day have an enemy and I want to use as little resources as possible it would be best to form alliances.

Time passed quickly under Galbatorix's tutelage, and now Saphira was quite skill at maneuvering around in the air, and I was more experience moving around on her back as she did flips and turns. Although I never managed to defeat Galbatorix in the battle of swords, his actions gave me suspicion, he moved far more quickly than an elf and more stamina than I, who is not a total being of this world. However I knew better than to question his prowess in the battlefield, for he did defeat the elf King Evandar, a skilled swordsman. As usual after the sparring we ate a meal together and discuss a variety of subjects. It's been many months now and I'm glad that these days will soon end, as much as I hated being best at with the sword every time sparring with Galbatorix improved my skills greatly. He trained me to use two swords instead of one which came rather quickly to me, along with using my whole body in battle whether it is to kick the enemy or whirl out of the way which required less energy than parrying a blow, especially if it is one of similar strength

"Eragon, I would like you to go forth to Feinster, the new governor has been selected however she has not vowed her loyalty to me yet. As you know, Feinster is a port city; therefor it offers financial opportunities along with more trade. Take what you need to make _sure_ that she'll be my loyal subject by your return."

"Yes"

"If it is to be a success I will reward you with a trading business over there so you no longer need to rely on me for your finances. Also, have no worries about the moon, I have arrange everything over there to suit your needs; hopefully everything can be accomplished within the next month, two months at most. Saphira will go with you, it is time she practiced long distance flying, along the way if you happen to meet any Varden traders, do me a favor and destroy them. From my informants, there should be at least one group of traders gathering goods for the Varden. I do expect them to be utterly destroyed, but you can leave one alive to report their failure. "- And of my horrid existence is what he didn't outright stated. I can only imagine he sought to have Brom try to destroy me and I kill my own father in return.

I nodded and the rest of the meal was finished in silence.

After the meal I retired to my castle, today I planned give the captain of each five team their own falcon, Vince's children's, these falcon's been trained by their father to communicate messages like he can. These Falcons will also serve as my eyes; I've begun to wonder if Galbatorix had put a spy into my troops to see what I did. The five groups consist of ground soldiers, magicians, healers, archers and finally messengers otherwise known as assassins but I have trained them to go undercover and investigate, then report back to me. Each captain is someone whom I deemed as reliable and honest without corruption, and I had Vince follow each for a few months before I appointed them as captains of their lot. They all had different trainings to go under, magicians train with the ancient language and I taught them myself along with teaching them how to defend their mind. The healers studied different types of poisons and herbs. I've written books for those two groups to save myself some time but I do visit often to see how they've progressed over the year. Ground soldiers accompanied me during my daily exercise however I don't expect them to do as much as me seeing how they are pure humans. An archer's training was very similar to a ground soldiers however they ran more and practiced with bows instead of shields and swords. The assassins were the oldest and more experienced of the group, I selected only the best of my men to train to become these. They trained with all the groups and each had an area where they specialized in. They were actually strong slaves I've bought instead of the soldiers that Galbatorix originally assigned. Together they were a great fighting force, each magician would be responsible for one ground solder which would be assisted by an archer with a healer ready to either coat poison or help them with recovering giving me twenty teams that worked well with each other. Over the years and months I've gained their trust and enforced strict rules that had to be followed. Most of them were without family, those that do have family I try to put them into the group where they are more likely to survive…it might have seen like favoritism but I much rather not cause any more sadness in the world. However that only came after which group they were most suited for, if they had a runners body I'd most likely put them into the archer's group than any other for that increases their survival chance the most. Dead men can't accomplish anything.

I grabbed the whistle on my necklace that I've trained Vince and his children to reply to and blew into it. There was no sound that normal men can detect, however animal ears that were more sensitive along with my ears can hear the high pitch. Right afterwards I heard the reply of Vince and knew he was heading this way. I blew 5 more times to signal his five children and then waited. Not long afterwards they were all in front of me, taking out five square clothes I folded them in half with my symbol showing in the middle and tied it snugly around their neck. Then I proceed to cast the same spell of protection for each of them. These clothes will prevent an arrow from reaching them, but it will draw energy from the Falcons themselves. After a year I plan to give them each a metal ring around their foot with a small gem embedded in so in time of need they wouldn't die from trying to avoid an arrow. They were all like their father, pure white except for the slight shading of blue, purple or red on their feathers. These shadings occurred when I blessed them with longevity as I did to their father.

"Rise" – I can feel the five men kneel down behind me as I finish casting the protection spell. After assigning a falcon to each man I begin walking to the training quarter of the castle where I placed the five whistles this morning.

"From today onwards these falcons will belong to you, they are intelligent enough to communicate with you with images and sometimes in the ancient language. They are not to be mistreated, and you are to use these whistles to let them know that you need them. Learn how to communicate with these falcons yourselves for that is the best way, and never take off the cloth. It is a symbol that they belong to me and it also protects them from arrows, but even if they do carry my emblem they will become more of your companion than mine. Galbatorix has begun to train me and I will have less time on my hands but I trust you to train each of your team well. This concludes all that I have to say, if you need to communicate with me later on tell your falcon and he can fly to me." – I nodded and bowed slightly to them to show my authority and my respect, they may be men's under me but they are my brothers at arm who if I asked, for will die for me. I watched them bowed back and then leave with their falcons.

~~~Arriving at Feinster

After leaving Saphira outside the city I've decided to go straight to Lady Lorana's castle as she was expecting me. The guards let me passed as soon as I showed them my small metal plate which had the Empire's crest along with my crest upon it. This city was much richer than Uru Baen, it had less starving humans and it seemed… brighter too. Upon seeing Lady Lorana I bowed to show my respect, for I am only the ambassador and she is the governor.

"Greetings Lord Asmodeus, I hope your day finds you well. I've been expecting you, and I know what you've come here for, there is no need for useless pleasantries for they only waste time, and no doubt annoys you too for I heard you are a man of few words."

I nodded to show my consent, and wondered if it was disrespectful to keep my helm on, however I did not want her to see my red eye. She started walking towards the balcony and I followed behind.

"Asmodeus, I do not know of that type of man you are but I'm unafraid to speak my mind. This is a peaceful city where trade flourishes and my people are joyous and healthy. As their chosen governor I will do all that I can to ensure their safety to the best as I can. I heard you entered Galbatorix's services not too long ago and your origins are questionable but I do not judge a man based on his looks or origin but rather his actions. Your actions are mostly honorable if my informants are right about you, of course everyone has done dishonorable things, and none is perfect." Although I haven't met her for long, she has earned respect through her out-spoken ways which few dared to do. Taking off my helm she met me eye for eye, never wavering. Quite brave I have to say…

"You came here for me to swear fealty to Galbatorix have you not?"

"Indeed. Please know that I mean you and your city no harm. However King Galbatorix wishes you to be his ally, and he is not kind to those who refuses his offer."

"What will happen if I refuse?"

"He will most likely send his soldiers and take over this city… if he cannot have something he will try to obtain it, if he cannot obtain it then he will destroy it before it can be used against him."

"Thank you, for your honesty. It seems I have no other choice than to agree but I wish to consult with my court before any final decisions are made. Could you tell me how much time he allotted me for my decision?"

"He expects it within 2 months is most, preferably as soon as possible thought. The king is not too patient when it comes to such matters."

"I can tell from your quick arrival. If I do agree to be his vassal what will be done?"

"You will remain as governor of this area, however he will use this port's wealth as he sees fit. I know neither choices are appealing, but the best choice in this situation would be to agree to his demands." – I can already see her shoulders slack from her thoughts of the future but there is little I can do for I do not want to lead her to believe in a false future.

"I understand Asmodeus….thank you, and it is proper for me to hose a feast for your arrival. I'm sure Galbatorix expects it seeing as your one of his top officers, the feast will be tonight in my castle. I know the _inn _where Galbatorix arranged for you to stay at so I will send a messenger when time comes; please feel free to visit the different areas of the city. I will try to get an answer from my council as soon as possible; however they will not be pleased." I noticed her emphasis on the word inn and I begin to wonder where exactly did Galbatorix arranged for me to stay at.

"Thank you and I'm sorry if I've put you in a difficult position."

"Do not be, you did not have a choice in this. Not to mention I prefer you as Galbatorix's ambassador over than the young man who visited me before. I believe his name was Garret, son of Lord Ashton who also came along, they were not as pleasing with their words as you are, nor are they as honest. I actually made them wait for your arrival before I hosted the feast." I saw her smile at this. I will keep this woman in mind, she is one who I can benefit from befriending, but she is also one whom I respect.

"Also there will be dancing, the theme is that of a masquerade therefor please do me a favor and participate further by wearing a mask."

I smiled back I nodded before I excited the castle. I walked around town and it was obvious that she was a good governor, no one spoke badly of her and the place was buzzing with business, no doubt advantages to Galbatorix's purse. I was about to go back when I spotted a black cat staring at me, his eyes were red…this is no common cat. Could it be? A werecat? I reached out with my mind until I touched his.

"_Hello"_

_"__Greetings to you too Halfling, at least you can tell I'm different unlike these common humans who thinks I'm a cursed cat for whatever god there is sake" _

_"__Halfling…?"_

_"__Well you are not totally human are you? I can sense it from your mind, it's rather dark and different and even with your armor on I can tell from your gait that you are not a common man, yet not an elf either.. I've communicated with elves before their mind are quite different from yours." _

_"__Interesting, I'm….Asmodeus, what may your name be? "_

_"__Asmodeus?...out of all the people there is in the world could it be that I'm talking to Galbatorix's pet?"- _my eyes narrowed at his comment.

_"__I had no choice in the matter, it was either that or death."_

_"__And you chose to serve than to die. Perhaps you made your decision out of foolishness or out of courage. You do not strike me as one who is hungry for power, that much is good but I have not met you long enough to totally determine that. Follow me, the noises irritate my ears."_- Seeing no harm in following him, I followed his trail until he entered…an interesting looking shop. From the outside I can already smell the herbs. I entered and it didn't surprise me to see all the herbs and …interesting colored liquids inside.

"_Now will you tell me your name?"_

_"__I have many names but many know me as Solembum, and there for you can call me that. You are a dragon rider are you not? Pity that you should be under Galbatorix's control…perhaps one day we will meet again." _–I watched him disappear inside the shop and was about to step out and continue on my way until a women's voice called out to me.

"Hello, you are one of the few that Solembum ever speaks to, by the way do you believe there to be only toads or only frogs? I'm trying to prove that there's only frogs in this world and the so called told on my hand is actually a frog."

"Whether there are only frogs in this world do not concern me, and nor does the existence of toads bother me."

"Not much of a pleaser are we? Do you believe in fortune telling? Not the type where humans go about fooling one another with a crystal ball, but rather with real magic, with the knucklebones of a dragon. I've only done it for two others , a blind beggar who chose not to know, a woman named Selena who did listen."…as in my mother?...but I wasn't going to ask, if that women was my mother then I too will listen like she did.

"I have nothing to lose"- I followed her to the back of the tent and then sat down where she motioned for me to. She got out a pouch and dumped the contents of a dragon's knuckle bone in front of me.

"You can still back out, sometimes knowing one's fate is one's greatest curse." She looked at me seriously, as if she could see straight through me, but I have nothing to fear.

"I am sure" I watched as she speaks three words "Manin! Wydra! Hugin!"the bones tumbled from her hands and her face that seemed energized just moments now seems tired.

"This is the first time I have ever seen it come up in someone's future. Most of the time it's the aspen or the elm, both signs that a person will live a normal span of years. Whether this means that you will live forever or that you will only have an extraordinarily long life, I'm not sure. Whatever it foretells, you may be sure that many years lie ahead of you. Now the bones grow harder to read, as the rest are in a confused pile. Here the wandering path, lightning bolt, and sailing ship all lie together - a pattern I've never seen, only heard of. The wandering path shows that there are many choices in your future, some of which you face even now. I see great battles raging around you, some of them fought for your sake. I see the mighty powers of this land struggling to control your will and destiny. Countless possible futures await you - all of them filled with blood and conflict - but only one will bring you happiness and peace. Beware of losing your way, for you are one of the few who are truly free to choose their own fate. That freedom is a gift, but it is also a responsibility more binding than chains. And yet, as if to counteract that, here is the lightning bolt. It is a terrible omen. There is a doom upon you, but of what sort I know not. Most of it lies in death- one that will soon approach and will cause you much grief. People will fall all around you and those who cannot stand, you will stand for them, those who cannot fight, you will fight for them and those who forfeit their life willing or unwillingly you will make it worth it. You will, in the future leave the land of Alagaësia however your return is questionable may it be due to your death or other circumstances. The next bone is easier to read and perhaps a bit more pleasant. An epic romance is in your future, extraordinary, as the moon indicates - for that is the magical symbol - strong enough to outlast empires. I cannot say if this passion will end happily, but your love is of noble birth and heritage. She is powerful, wise, and beautiful beyond compare. However like all others that surrounds your life this love will not easily be obtain and trials surrounds it as symbolized by the thorns. Be prepared for betrayal."

"Thank you, I will keep your words in mind."

"Do not be too burdened by what fate has in store for you, remember you are one of the few who can truly choose it. Be careful of your choices Asmodeus and your path lie in the darkness similar to that of the night but do not stray from it. Although I do not know when the moon will show but when it does, may it guide you until the sun rises."

I nodded and walked out of the shop… fate… you sure do carry as much burden as you do gifts for me. As I walked out I thought the herbalist warned me once again of my path but I cannot be sure. I wondered why there was two roses but I didn't ask, the predicaments she gave me ate at my courage to know more of the future. I soon arrived at the supposedly "inn" I was to stay for the night. I felt myself frown… Lady Lorana said she knew where I was to stay… great, what did she think of me when the place Galbatorix arranged for me to stay at was a brothel? If there was disgust she did not show it, I cannot help but think this was another ploy by Galbatorix seeking to dishonor my image. I can only hope the news does not reach the Varden which would in turn, reach my family. However my name is no longer Eragon….would mother even think that Asmodeus is actually her son? Why do I keep letting what she thought of matter to me anyway, if she cared she wouldn't have left in the first place, once again my head started hurting after thinking too much about the past. I walked in and informed a servant of the place that I won't be checking in tonight and if there was any plans, to dismiss them all for I did not want company whether it be tonight or any other night that I might stay. I put emphasis on the "might", then I told her to make sure that if any messenger comes for Lord Asmodeus, tell them that I've already started heading there. I left the maid there a bit shocked seeing how her mouth formed a small "o" but I am not the type to visit a place like that unless I absolutely have to. Since Galbatorix practically ordered me to kill I have no need to go there. Damn, it's almost time to go to the feast and I haven't dressed yet. I quickly went to a pricy clothing shop and bought myself a red coat and black dress shirt along with red pants lined with gold. It should be fancy enough, after browsing for a while I again decided to wear the empire's color; it was only appropriate seeing how I'm the ambassador. It wasn't a complicated mask but it was elaborate, which reflected my status. Walking pass several stores I was relieved when I found one that had gloves, I quickly grabbed a white pair. It was a bother to wear gloves everywhere I went but it was best to be safe after casting a cooling spell I called for a carriage to bring me to the castle, walking there was going to take too long and running there might dirty these clothe. One inside the carriage I decided to cast a spell to change both my eyes to blue. I did not want to attract any unwanted attention especially if there's a chance of a Varden official participating in the dance.

After arriving at the dance I immediately greeted Lady Lorana.

"I apologies if I'm late, and I've decided to change my .._inn_, if you know of a proper inn then please inform me during or after the feast."

"Do not be worried, it hasn't even begun yet, and you'll be sitting between me and Lord Ashton" I saw her motion to a large round table surrounded by many other smaller round tables.

"Currently people are just mingling about, but seeing how the bell will ring soon let us go to our seats."

Nodding I followed her and watched as the crow eventually sat down at their assigned places. I smiled at everyone who looked my way politely, it would not be wise to offend anyone this early. The meal was eventually set down and Lady Lorana gave a small introduction to the crowed of me and the Astons. After the meal when the music started I slowly started to slip away….until I got caught.

"Asmodeus, I thought you were at least going to try and stay awhile for the dance."- Lady Lorana's voice reached my ears…

"I apologize my lady, I've just been tired from my travels and I have yet to find a place to stay for the night."

"Have no worries, you will stay in the guest quarter in the castle, now try and at least participate for a round of dancing." I nodded but as soon as she turned away I once again begun my escape…until I bumped into someone, curse the wine I drank, normally I would never be this careless.

"I'm extremely sorry" – I begun to apologizing for my clumsiness and then I noticed that even though I bumped into her, I'm the one who had wine spilled on my coat.

"It's quite alright…sir, and I apologize for spilling my wine on your coat" – she has…emerald eyes similar to that of a forest, snap out of it Eragon! The full moon may be near but it doesn't give you an excuse to start having any lewd thoughts I told myself.

"No problem, I just happen to know a little bit of magic" – I just quickly murmured a few words and the wine went away.

…But maybe like Lady Lorana said I should make myself stay at least for a while…

"Words are seldom enough for apologies thought my lady; perhaps you can offer me something else?"

"Her words are enough"- a man appeared and even though he wore a mask I didn't need his facial expressions to tell me he was unhappy with my words, his tone was enough.

"Why I only wanted a dance, or was it too much to ask for? And I'm sure the lady can speak for herself."

"A dance sounds fair; after all I do not want to offend Galbatorix's ambassador." Her smile was small but to me it was brilliant … and I enjoyed making the male fume as I guided her to the dancing grounds.

"You know…it usually isn't my intention to scare a lady into a dance with me" I placed my hand on her waist as she put hers on my shoulder, a grasped her much smaller hand into mine as we begun to move to the tempo of the music. Her emerald eyes were quite attractive..

"I was never scared; I just wanted to give a proper apology. And you didn't exactly state you're to force me into a dance" I felt the tempo of the song increase and smiled… tugging her close

"Join me for this one too…afterwards I promise I won't bother you again for the night"- I whispered in her ear, I can feel her tense and gave her a smile. I had no idea how many times I twirled her around in my arms, or how many times we stepped away only to step closer, following the tempo of the music…..her soft scent of crushed pine needles washed up to me…it was a pleasing smell. Every time a small patch of skin touched I can feel the burning of the tattoo on my chest that was not pleasant but affordable to have her so close. We accidently bumped into a man…or well the man purposely made us bump into him, and I recognized him immediately as the one who was with her before.

"I apologize Lord Asmodeus, but could you please excuse her?" I could feel her hands slip away and I knew our time together has ended….

"It was wonderful dancing with you."- I bowed a little to let her know my appreciation. She curtsied a little before walking away with the man.

I never asked for her name… but I knew that even if I did I wouldn't have visited her. I did not need a companion in my tortures.

For the next few days I await signs of the Varden traders, Galbatorix eventually scryed me and asked me how everything was going. I reported to him that Lady Lorana was still discussing the matter with her council but she said that she will most likely swear fealty to him. He was pleased and then asked me if I found the Varden's traders yet. I told him no and that they were being rather quiet for no matter how many times I went and sat in the tavern I heard of no news of them. I even asked around but none uttered a word even if I slipped them coins they only told me that the Varden came to this port to trade only once in a while. Galbatorix eventually told me of the route they would be heading on their way back the date ordering me to finished all but one off.

On that specific date I rode upon Saphira's back waiting till they walked through the route with large amount of carts. I did not want to kill them…but his order was not to be denied.

"Tell the Varden that the King's patience is waning and you better disperse before he comes personally, the reason why you will live is to send my message to the leader of your petty rebel group." I looked at the solider…he was the youngest one out of all of them who valiantly against me. It took all but a few minutes to finish them off; the clarity came quickly after each death, my own existence is starting to disgust me.

Later that day I returned and Lady Lorana told me that her council had finally agreed and I made her say her fealty in the ancient language and departed from her city after bidding her farewell.

After returning to Urû'baen, I went back to my regular schedule of ingesting poisons, Saphira understood why I did it, but nevertheless she disapproves of it. I found that my body was better at defending me against the effects each time. Sometimes if the dosage was low enough it wouldn't even have an effect on me, over time my resistance to poison grew but it was not absolute. Durza also invited me into his experiments with blood. He tried finding the most delicious blood to sooth his palates but found that when combining different types of blood to create a more exquisite taste the blood becomes chunky at times. After a while I told him I found no pleasure in his experiments for I had no hunger for blood and he only laughed and said the whole empire knew what my hunger demands. I had nothing left to say for my visits throughout the year have made me quite popular in certain areas of the town. For the next few months Galbatorix had me torture, then kill a few spies he found. Although there was not many their will to defend their brothers and secrets amazed me as I starved them and gave them different types of poison, and experimented on the effect. However many of them kept up their shielded minds, I managed to break into all of their minds but as soon as I did they killed themselves. Galbatorix was not pleased but accepted the truth since I spoke it in the ancient language. My tutelage under Galbatorix has also end, he gave me a whole ship business to look over and I did. Every so often I'd give a percentage of my profit to the poor, parts of the empire learned to fear me, and others were grateful for my existence. Sometimes in the back of my mind I'd think about leaving the Empire, but I knew of no where I could go, once I had thought of joining the Varden but why would they accept one like me who killed an uncountable amount of their men? Every time I thought about this my mind reminded me of the witch… be careful of the path I choose, but what path is there for me to choose from?

"_Little one… are you afraid?"_

_"__Of what Saphira? Any fear I have I'll toss it straight to you and you can eat it" I tried to lighten the tone a bit_

Puffing some smoke out-"_if only that applied to Galbatorix too, and you know I'm referring to the witch"_

_"__Saphira, I find fear useless, no matter what I do the future will come and if it is what fate has in store for me I'd have to face it no matter how I try to avoid it. But I will have you along with me the whole time, that brings me all the comfort I'll ever need."_

_"__Little one..it pains me how little this land is, no matter how far we are to go there is no area of isolation. I would bring you to the desert but I doubt you'll find it favorable over there, nor does it have everything that you require." _–I looked into her deep sapphire eyes and found sadness

"_It is fine… perhaps it is not time yet. Also I am getting a bit better at controlling my powers along with my temper." _I gestured to my left eye, although it's still red there were small lines of brown and blue.

_" __Eragon, why do you keep ingesting poison when I highly doubt anyone will dare to use it upon you."_

_"__Because we don't know of the future, and you never know if one of the Varden's assassins might come after me."_

_"__I'll have them for lunch if they do; whether or not they try to topple Galbatorix from his tiny chair, if they come after you they are no different to me than a deer in the forest." _

_"__Let us get some sleep Saphira it is late, and tomorrow Galbatorix expects us to go flying out on patrol."_

_"__Are you sure you don't want to go to your soft ground? I heard sleeping on normal ground like this is not good for a human's back."_

_"__It is fine, I did lay a rather stuffed blanket under me, and the spring breeze is rather nice tonight. Not to mention any backache can be healed in an instant, shouldn't you more worried about me falling in battle? I mean men with the so called pointy sticks can kill me." _I heard her chuckle and patted her snout once more before I drift off to sleep.

~~~Eragon (14)

There have been more and more trading and spy hunts I had to go on, and it seems the Varden's numbers are increasing even more. Galbatorix did not looked to be bothered at all but I was worried, the increase in spies along with trade along with the items they were trading for showed that they could be preparing for war….which meant mother might not be safe…it's been three years now but she is still the women who gave me life it is only proper that I worry for hers. I just finished reporting to Galbatorix and begin making my way back and getting used to the new armor size. It still looked the same as the one he before but this time it was only bigger to suit my growth.

The servants bowed and maids curtsied to me as I passed. I didn't even need to keep my eyes open to see it, I can hear the rustling of their clothes, the stopping of their boots. During the past few months I've been experiencing an increase in my senses and after training myself to sense my surroundings with my eyes closes I found the world to be more detailed than with my eyes open. I was more attentive to every sound, vibration and smell with my eyes closed than with it open. The footsteps were rather normal until I heard one slightly off, one…more..softer than that of a servant. Too soft to be a normal adult, but a child had no business here. Opening my eyes I saw no child before me, instead it was a regular servant and a maid. I followed their movements as they walked closer, tense…tenser than normal, perhaps it was because of who I am but I had an uneasy feeling, especially towards the female. Her footsteps were to light, too graceful, too good to be a normal maid.

"Stop" – I took off my helm and looked at the man guiding the maid.

"Lord Asmodeus, is there something you need that I can fulfill?"

"Who is she?"

"She's the new gardener"

"Oh?"- I eyes traveled over her features, human…but I sensed something a bit off. Her eyes were brown and so were her hair, natural human traits, but still unease tugged at me. I reached out with my mind and as food as I came in contact with hers I can see her eyes narrow and I can feel her fending me off for a moment but then let the walls in her mind slide down. Not wanting to invade her privacy I never brushed alongside her mind, but it was too different, too alien to be human… I looked up at her, she seemed tenser than before and so did the man next to her.

"Well you'll have to find a new gardener, because I'll be taking this one." The man immediately dropped to his knees

"Please I beg you Lord Asmodeus, she's my only child, and has yet to be married. She has no experience in tending to your needs, please I'll find you someone who's much more suitable, just please leave my daughter I beg of you!"

"I have stated what I want; now go find yourself another gardener. I'm sure Galbatorix wouldn't deny me a simple gardener, and even if she has no experience I'm sure I have more than enough experience to share with her. Now leave before I drag you before the king for denying me something so petty. " Sweat dotting his forehead but he got up and left, leaving me alone with the maid.

_"__Saphira come to the courtyard of Galbatorix's castle now, I'll be close to the entrance soon."_

_"__Little one is something amiss, you seem to be in a bit of a hurry."_

_"… __I am, hurry Saphira"_

"Come with me now" – Grabbing hold of her arm I quickened my pace until I reached the courtyard and until I saw Saphira.

"Be honored _maid_ for I'm giving you a ride on my dragoness"- Without giving her a chance to reply I swept her up on my arms and jumped onto Saphira, after strapping her in and sitting down we took off.

_"__Eragon….I would be really, really, really displeased that even 10 deer's would not make me happy if you made me worry simply because you spotted a maid that seemed pleasing to your eyes"_

_"__Saphira…I don't think she's human, she may look human but her movements and her mind betrays her appearance. I doubt she's a mere gardener. Her footsteps are that of a fighter… she could be an assassin."_

_"__Well….she's not fighting back that's a good thing, and if she's an assassin why did you bring her with you?"_

_"__You know I'm not one to enjoy killing, and if Galbatorix found her, we both know he won't give her mercy purely because she's a woman."_

_"__What do you plan on doing?"_

_"__I'm not sure… but something tells me I should protect her"_

_"__You sure it's not your inner demon that can't wait for the next few days to pass before the full moon?"- by her tone I knew she was teasing me and I sent her a mental glare and heard her chuckle._

_"__I'll send her away…or try to but I'm not sure how that's possible without being suspicious?"_

_"__Well we're here…finish up this situation before you think about the next"_

_"__Fair enough…"_

Saphira landed in her chamber which was right next to mine, and I managed to get into my room without anyone seeing. Locking it I took my helm off and turned around.

Next thing I knew my head hit the wooden door and I could feel my face bruising, cursing under my breath I dodged the "maid's" next punch and murmured a spell to prevent others from hearing us. She went for my neck, too slow; I grabbed her wrist and pushed her onto the ground. She tried kicking me, but seeing how I wore armor to protect _all_ of me, she only served to harm herself. Leaning back, but not quick enough she managed to scratch the side of my right face, growling I slammed her other arm down and positioned myself between her legs to prevent her from kicking certain areas.

"Well well, what do I have here, your certainly not a human, no human has even been quick enough to punch me." It struck me that she could be using a spell to mask her real features. After cancelling out her spell I found that beneath me was no longer the brown hair brown eye human maiden. Her hair was silver, and when I looked into her eyes they were icy blue…..her face was angled and…beautiful even if she looks at me with hatred. Pinning both her hands over her head I used my gloved fingers to push aside her hair to reveal a sharp angular ear.

"Take your hands off of me!" her voice was filled with anger, but no longer was it that of a normal being, no, her voice was more musical, charming, like a siren.

"You're…an elf, what are you doing here?!"

"Trying to get a letch to let go of me before he commits an act that I'll kill him for" my eyes narrowed because I knew exactly who and what she was referring to.

"I wasn't going to commit any "act" for your information. I merely wanted to find out who you were but you were the one who struck me first" I turned my head to let her see the blood seeping out the side of my mouth and the swelling that was beginning to occur.

"As if, you took me to your chambers, and locked the door, what is to be expected when what you do is clearly expressed by your reputation?"

"Perhaps you should get to know me before you judge what the people say"…just another one who judges me before she knows me…_"__Maybe Eragon, sometimes people have a hard time understanding things…"_ a voice echoed in the back of my head, shaking it away I looked down. She may be beautiful but I have no doubt she can kill me without a second thought if I allowed her to.

"You're an assassin sent to take the King's life are you not?"

"No"- she spoke this in the ancient language which surprised me but I figured elves must all know the ancient language, they were the original speakers.

"You can't be a mere gardener, no elf would stoop so low as to be the King's gardener, and with your actions you are a fighter."

"Indeed" my eyes narrowed at her refusal to answer my question.

"Who are you, why are you here"-my tone grew more serious

"Answer _now,_ if you know anything about me then know that I can give you worst punishment than simply poisoning you" If she wants to go down this route I'll go along with her. It takes two to have war. I nudged her legs wider just to emphasize what I meant. Her glare only got stronger as she tried to escape from my grip, but her strength was less than mine and I tighten my hold. She started twisting around which only served to irritate me. I slid her skirt up and brushed my hands lightly against her leg.

"Don't make me repeat myself, answer and I might just let you go" her glare didn't subside and I was near my wit's end, I was not about to take her against her will…no matter how much the demons r now stirring inside of me.

"I'm a spy for the Varden, are you pleased now my _Lord_"

"You're just a spy? Not here to kill?"

"Just to relay information, now you can go run to your king like the loyal dog he trained you to be", this elf was infuriating, beautiful or not.

"I'll let you go, and return to your forest if you promise to never come back."

"Never, my mission is to topple Galbatorix from this throne, you a rider should be on the Varden's side not the King's. He's oppressing the people; mere children are starving in the streets, or are you too deeply embedded with greed to notice?" Noticing that she was calmer I let go of her wrists. She did not strike at me again like I thought she would've, standing up I walked an appropriate length away trying to give her comfort after invading her personal space.

"You do not understand my situation, if you seek to return I cannot allow you to escape."

"He has your true name? And I will either kill Galbatorix for the tortures he handed out to the innocent or die trying."

"No, but I have no doubt he's trying to find it and there are certain things I can obtain from him that I can't from the Varden."

"Oh? Would that be the gold that rightfully belongs to others? Or the women that he gives?" It seems the Varden is well aware of my existence, but seeing how many of their men that I killed it is no surprise.

"Perhaps, but I do not enjoy killing. If you cannot return to the Varden without coming back, and if I let you go only to have you be captured by Galbatorix then the cut and bruise I suffer would be a waste. …..Stay here." I can see her eyebrows raise at my last two words, but I'm not about to have her give up her life…with her here she'll be safe.

_"__Eragon…"_

"_Yes Saphira?"_

_"__What if she's sent to kill you?"_

_"__Do not worry, she is not an assassin" – showing Saphira my memories of the past few minutes I can feel her in her own thoughts_

_"__Well.. you almost took your little show a little too far."_

_"__Almost means no, and I wasn't about to truly do anything had she refused to answer…"_

_"__You captured her, her fate is in your hands Eragon, decide but know that keeping her here might bring you danger, without her you already have enough troubles."_

_"__Saphira…would you blame me if I were to tell you that I wish to find a friend? You are more than I can ever ask for but… I'm not sure how to explain it but I feel as if…with her I can atone for what I've done.."_

_"__Little one… do what you must, I will stand by your side even if the whole Alagaësia turn their backs on you…on us" _

"Well? I promise staying here will not be laborious… and I can also give you information that you can share with the Varden…"

"How can I believe you?"

"Because I haven't reported you to Galbatorix, and nor are we in my bed, surely for me those are more than enough proof." She eyed me for a while…but I did not show any unease, her stare was much easier to meet than that of Galbatorixs'.

"Swear what you said was true…and that your intentions are pure."

"_I swear that my words are true and my intentions are pure"_

"Satisfied? The ancient language proves that I'm not lying to you." I can see her relax a bit but more entirely, and I wondered if my previous actions were to blame.

"Is this not betrayal?"- Although she said it seriously I can see the corners of her mouth lift.

"Perhaps it is.."- I allowed the corner of my mouth to lift a bit too…

"You can stay at….at…"- Dam… the servant quarters are filled… new slaves, old slaves, free slaves; damnit Eragon what is with you and slaves, I spoke mentally to myself.

"At?"

"This room"

"Is this not yours?"

"It is..but I'm willing to share"- I could not help but tease her.

"I'm unwilling to share with you"

"Who said I'd stay here?"- at this I allowed myself a smirk as I saw her questioning look once again.

"I'll sleep in Saphira's Chamber"

"Oh,….I was unaware you had women here to satisfy you"

"No, that's the name of my dragon, I have no mistress here in this castle. What is your name?"

"….Rina, but I go by Renée here, may this pact last till his fall"

"May it, I'm…." I was about to say Eragon but… seeing how she'll be reporting back to the Varden I did not want her to report my real name.

"I know…Asmodeus"

"Promise me you won't try to escape?"

"_I promise"_

After creating a small bed by Saphira's side and getting food, I went back to my chambers and shared with Renée, only to find that she didn't like to eat meat. Thankfully, I had vegetables along with fruits and bread with cheese. I fed Vince raw meat as we ate and although I saw distaste, she did not comment for she knew the falcon had no choice. After telling her that there will be no servants entering I could see the relief in her posture, but I also told her to be careful if she heard a knock on the door. It could only mean misfortune for I would speak to let her know of my presence, and servants will not be at this end of the castle unless I give specific orders.

"Although there are patrolling guards outside at all times, be alert."

"Believe me, I do not need advice from you after being in this earth for more than a century"

I nodded….

"Also…I apologize for my actions this evening."

"You are forgiven, perhaps the Varden has earned a powerful ally."

"I cannot promise the future."

"I know you cannot, but I also know you are not merciless like the others under Galbatorix. You may not be a saint, but you are also not the devil Asmodeus. Your actions are proof of that."

I nodded then left. After arriving by Saphira's side I showed her the memories of the evening and I can feel a bit of joy flowing over from her to me through our link.

"_She is not bad Eragon" _

_"…__indeed, but I was surprised that she was willing to stay"_

_"__You are able to give her valuable information"_

_"__I suppose I could be as powerful an ally as I would be a foe."_

_"__Eragon… this creates the possibility that we might not always have to be under Galbatorix"_

_"__I know, but trust is not earned in a few hours."_

_"__When it is earned… let us leave Eragon." _

_"__Yes…" _

I looked up at the roof, not sure if it was the new possibilities or my new hopes but the stars seemed brighter and the moon's once eerie glow seem to be a guiding one. Even if she did not know it, the elf brought with her the door to a future that once I consider but knew couldn't head in, with her…that path is no longer closed off.

_"__Thank you…Rina" I whispered into the night air._

I knew she couldn't hear me but I still felt gratitude for her mere existence….For the first time in a long time I fell asleep under the stars with a smile.

"Come Solembum, the wheels of fate that has been turning slowly before has started to move faster. I believe we have accomplished what we needed and met who we had to. It's time for us to head towards Teirm, we must keep in pace. After all, I'd hate to miss something of relevance."

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading it =) took me more days than I expected because I decided to throw in Angela in there, I know they originally met in Teirm but...let's have them meet somewhere else instead XD.

I also hope that you all enjoyed a small glimpse of Arya ^_^ (and I'm sure that there is no need for me to clarify who the man (elf) was)

If all goes right my next update will be uploaded next Sunday. Feel free to post a review on what you liked, didn't like, constructive critizism and anything else, especially suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

CP owns IC

-I apologize for the long wait! and as a proof of my sincere apology I have brought to you all a 10K+ chapter that took a while to write, and will most likely take you, a few mins to read. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Mistress in name, Lover in Secret?

Rina's POV

It's now been a few days since I last arrived here. Surprisingly Asmodeus was quite different from what I imagined him to be, a lot less of a letch than what I've heard, and not as rude as my brother Fäolin had described him to be. Had he been a letch I would've ended my life before I allowed him to dishonor me. There were many different rumors about him; some said he was kind while others said he was a ruthless killer. I have yet to see the killer inside him but I do not question it, for he killed many of the spies and traders that the Varden sends out… as far as I knew I was the only one that haven't died by his hands. I have not been able to venture out of his room for he requested me to stay inside for my own safety.

Looking out from his balcony I can see him training his men. Perhaps it was how he always ran with them that earned him their respect and loyalty. I knew from my daily observation that after this troop the next troop was going to head in, and they too were going to run. Sweat was gleaming from his forehead; while the rest of the men only wore their regular clothing he wore his whole armor without any enchantments, baring the weight the metal with ease was he ran. I heard no complains, only the rugged breathing as they ran on and on. This was his third time running, and there are two more groups heading in to run around his estate about a dozen times before they all head back and he came for dinner. Asmodeus… a name of a demon, and his left eye was also red, and his right one blue. It reminded me of Morzan, there was also the rumor that he was Morzan's child, which would in fact make sense for his loyalty towards Galbatorix, it had no other source that I know of. So many mysteries surround him and I have yet to figure them out, I wondered if he was part elf. His sharper than normal features would be explained if he was an elf, and so would his eyes if he was Morzan's son. I wondered if he would answer to my questions had I asked. Watching them starting to run around the estate I decided it was time to report to my queen of my findings.

Whispering the spell for scrying I waited until the water turned from clear to the form of Queen Islanzadí, after saying the traditional greeting I saw her looking around my surroundings. Her eyes, sharp as eagles as she took in the detail and I could see a bit of confusion work its way in.

"Rina… where are you? I highly doubt they give gardeners such lavish quarters."

"My Queen, I'm afraid I've been found out before I was even able to start."

"…..Should I arrange for your departure? For now, it might be still possible."

"No, I'm being kept at Asmodeus's chamber."- I can see her eyes widen at my statement, I did not need to even guess about her thoughts to know what she was thinking. I should've made the sentence a bit clearer.

"That fiend! How DARE he, if he is still alive when Galbatorix leave this world I will leave his life for you to take Rina."

"No need my Queen; he is quite different from what we've heard of him. He has not taken liberties with my body as he could've and he is a powerful ally to gain."

"Rina, his existence is not to be allowed in this world. The spy that's alive tells me that Asmodeus is actually a demon. Do not be fooled, for he could be using you for his own gains."

"He has treated me with nothing other than hospitality, and he looks more like an elf than a demon. I have my guesses about Morzan fathering him with an elf; his eyes are red and blue."

"Elf or demon or even human, he is one you need to be wary of. Be him a friend or foe only time will tell."

"My Queen, he is a dragon rider, imagine him on our side fighting against Galbatorix."

"Riders are just as easy to fool, the forsworn were the best examples, and blinded by greed they followed Galbatorix creating the fall of their own order."

"That may be true but Asmodeus might be able to accomplish more for us alive than dead."

"That is true, but I rather have a tamed Rider than a wild one."

"We will not know until more time has come to pass."

"Indeed, find out as much as you can about him, even with our informants he is still a mystery. Pay special attention to his flaws, seeing how he is under Galbatorix's tutelage it's doubtful he'll be easy to bring down if the situation calls for it."

"I will my Queen"

"…..Rina, how has Arya been?"

"She is currently with Fäolin, and last time I saw her she is still fine."- Even though the Queen banished Arya from her sight I knew she still cared for her, she often asked me of her.

"I see…, I wish you luck Rina but be alert. The worst dangers are not the ones that present themselves, but rather the ones that hide and strike when you least expect it." I nodded and watched as her image fade. I sat there for a little bit as I thought about Asmodeus, he sounded genuine and he did prove it by speaking in the ancient language, I had no reason to distrust him. However like the queen said, I shouldn't lower my guard, just because he said it in that moment doesn't mean it'll remain true forever.

"Rina? I brought dinner."

"Come in." I allowed myself a small smile at the thought of the highly respected lord and right hand of Galbatorix bringing me dinner, the thought pleased me. It also surprised me seeing how he would actually bring me the meals throughout the day. I watched him as he set the food on the table; his simple movements were graceful as always.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to introduce you to the servants of my estate…. But not as a maid."

"Oh? What will be my duty then?" If not as a maid then what other duty are there in this vast estate to attend to. I started to drink the water while waiting for him; he seemed to be a bit nervous.

"You'll be my mistress"

"What?! Asmodeus I thought I made myself clear on the first day here that I am not that type of women. If you need someone to _attend-_" I was cut off abruptly by his voice.

"In name only, I expect nothing else, other than perhaps looking over my estate while I'm away or checking on my servants. If you were my mistress then it would give you freedom that being a maid certainly wouldn't. It would also allow you to command my servants as you would like, of course my command comes before yours."

"Oh…I apologize, I misunderstood, and it would've been helpful had you clarified it earlier." I looked at him as he nodded, and he also murmured something under his breath "if you give me time to explain I would've", had I not been an elf I wouldn't have been able to discern the words, but seeing how I am one I heard what he had to say. I didn't say anything back because I knew myself that my outburst was a bit quick.

"Also Victoria will be your own personal maid, she is trustworthy but I would prefer it if she didn't know anything, knowing too much sometimes can put someone in danger. I've told her about you, so you don't need to explain anything, but tomorrow will be the official day that I'll introduce you to the main servants. You can ring the bell twice and she'll come, and she'll prepare your bath for you and everything else you'll need. "

I nodded, as I we ate together I noticed that he didn't take his metal gauntlets off. I also noticed the lack of color on his face, making him look ill. He did not seem to be in his best health when I had first met him but as the days passed I noticed he was lacking energy. His eyes were starting to look tired, it seemed unnatural for someone to fall ill so quickly, yet he was able to run fine. The silence wasn't exactly comfortable so I figured I might as well ask to start a conversation. The Varden has barely gotten everything together, if I were to guess it would be several more years before war even begun. It would benefit me and my race if I were to befriend him.

"How come I never see you without your gauntlets or gloves off?"

"I have my reasons" – I restrained myself from rolling my eyes, and wondered if his hands were deformed but seeing the shape and size of the gloves his hands were normal unless they ended in claws instead of fingers.

After eating he stood up and made his way to the door. Before he left he turned around and I could feel his eyes looking me over, I glared in return, daring him to keep on looking. After a couple more seconds he just turned and left, I frowned a bit, he was rather bold. Sighing, I rang the bell twice and waited for the maid to come in.

"My lady is there anything you would like for me to do?"- I noticed that her features were rather fine for a human and wondered if she was a little bit more than a maid to Asmodeus.

"Could you prepare a bath for me at near the end of sunset? Do not feel rushed though; it is ok if you cannot make it in time I know I'm a bit late at my request."

"It is fine my lady"- I noticed a hint of rosiness begin to tint her cheek and wondered why but she left in a hurry before I could ask her.

I looked outside, sunset was almost beginning. There should be at least another 20 minutes before the maid called me. I smiled and decided to contact my brother and Arya; they've been rather worried when they heard that I've decided to become a spy after hearing the fate of all the other ones. I wondered how surprised they'd be when I they hear that I'm Asmodeus's mistress, in name only, but of course I'll look at their stunned faces before I tell them. It was always fun to tease the two of them, especially Arya who's rather stoic but she is a good friend.

Once again murmuring the spell and I waited for an image to appear.

"Hello Arya" there was no need for traditional greetings between us and I smiled when I saw her face brightened up.

"Rina how has it been for you, did you manage to become a gardener without raising suspicion?"

"It has been fine, and I've been found out before I could even settle into the servants' quarters, which is…upsetting."

"How is it that your still able to communicate with me….and the room you're in looks nothing like that of a dungeon, more like a rich noble's."

"Well you're correct, I'm in Asmodeus's chamber right now, yes the one that you danced with during your trip to Feinster when you tried to convince Lady Lorana to stay independent of Galbatorix's influence. Sadly I'm afraid she was forced to swear fealty"

"Asmodeus's chamber?!, Rina, get out of there, of all the rumors we've heard about him the only one that's actually been proven is his ways with women." Yes, indeed, making Arya anxious or anything other than stoic is one of my favorite things to do.

"Relax Arya, he has not made any moves that shows any disrespect towards me. Other than making me his mistress."

"Rina? Has that man, if he is one, brainwashed you?! You should know what being a mistress means!" Priceless, absolutely priceless her facial features that were usually calm became mortified, no doubt due to the thoughts of what she thought Asmodeus wanted to do to me running rampant in her head. Letting out a small chuckle I decided it was time to tell her.

"Rina, don't worry I'll discuss with Fäolin and we'll both find a way to get you out of there. Until then find ways to hold that letch off."

"Wait Arya do NOT tell Fäolin. And he made me his mistress in name only, which is quite smart on his part. It gives me power over his servants that being his maid doesn't." I watched as she calmed and regained her posture, but her eyes were narrowing.

"Certainly he could've made you his sister or distant cousin or some other relative, why does it have to be a mistress?"

"Well, perhaps it's because we look nothing alike? His hair is black, and he has a red and a blue eye. I made both my hair and eyes brown, it would be hard to explain that we are relatives just from how different we are. Not to mention, I think he did not want to alert Galbatorix, having a mistress is rather common in noble households." I can see that she has accepted my fate.

" I see… do be careful Rina, you are one of the few left in this world that I care about. "

"Arya, all my jest aside, I believe he is not totally loyal to Galbatorix, which means he could be a powerful ally. However I have not known him for long so I have yet to decide whether or not he is truly trustworthy."

"Rina, whether or not he could be a powerful ally doesn't mean anything unless he's a man of virtue. It is too early to decide anything. He is rather mysterious and new to us; we have no spies in his castle and nothing on his background, as if he appeared out of nowhere. The only news we have of him is that he's a Rider, his mastery of sword and magic, and his…routine visits to certain areas."

"Do you believe that he could be the child of an elf and Morzan? If Morzan is his father then it's clear that he got his eyes from his father, and he was sharper features than that of a human, very elf like. Had I not known who he was I would've mistaken him for an elf. He certainly has stamina that outlasts those humans, at least ten times."

"Perhaps…but I never heard of Morzan having another son, other than Murtagh, who proves himself to be different from his father."

"My Lady? Your bath is ready; everything you need is in the bath chamber." – I heard Victoria's voice outside and was glad that she had not entered. Seems like his servants are quite disciplined.

"Arya, I will contact you again, with me here Asmodeus true character will be revealed to the Varden…whether or not he is suited to be an ally or if he is using me will soon become clear. I do not know when I'll be able to contact you, but rest assure that I will within the next few months."

"Stay safe Rina…and I will tell Fäolin that you have been successful." With that the water returned to normal and I begin making my way towards the bathing chamber as the maid guided me.

"Lady Renée we have arrived, Lord Asmodeus told me to tell you that you can buy better dresses tomorrow when we go to the market, but for tonight he hoped that you would be fine with the dress he chose. It is plain, but he hoped you would not mind it for your arrival was not expected. There are bars of soap on the stand next to the bathing area. You can leave your clothes on this stand, behind the curtain is the bathing area, and your new dress is on the hanger. There are also towels on the other stand. Do you have any other needs or questions?" The maid waved her hand and pointed to different areas, the large curtain separated the bathing area from the clothing area, looking around I found Asmodeus's dirty clothes lying in a basket, rather spoiled, but seeing how he is a Lord he has servants to clean his clothes. There were also a new set of clothes lying on a stand, along with a dress next to it. It was white and plain as Victoria had said. I thanked the maid and gestured for her to leave. I locked the door and allowed my features to return to normal, it felt rather weird having a broader face and rounded ears. As I undressed I heard the sound of footsteps, wet footsteps, they were quiet, like that of an assassin. Frowning, I knew that someone capable of walking so quietly would notice if I redress I quickly grabbed a longer towel and wrapped it around my body before grabbing the dagger I always carried. Whoever was foolish enough to try and assassinate me will be surprised. Walking towards the parting of the curtains I noticed steam coming out, looks like this one has a few magic tricks up their sleeves. I dashed forward, hoping to surprise them; I was quick enough to catch a glimmer of a striking dagger and matched it with my own. Metal clashed with metal and I felt my feet being sweep out from under me as I threw my fist out only to be caught by a hand on the wrist. Quickly, I rolled on top of my attacker before I could get fully pressed to the ground. Quickly drawing my blade back, I thrust it forward and pressed it against their throat, but not slicing it open when I felt a cold blade against my own throat. The appearance of the wielder appeared, wet black hair and eyes that were shifting from the red and blue to purple.

"…..Asmodeus?"- it is him, but something was off he didn't seem quite himself, and his eyes were now fully purple

"Rina what are you doing here?!" he moved his dagger back and I moved mine too. His hands, which were now bare were large, calloused and rough..and warm.

"I came to bathe….but I thought I was alone, the maid did not tell me you were here too."

"Get OFF of me now." his voice was close to that of an uncontrolled growl and I moved off of his stomach quickly and I noticed that he too only had a towel on that covered him from his waist down.

"Asmodeus…are you alright?"- His strange behavior was starting to worry me. I scanned over his body trying to find signs of injury that could have been the cause of his illness. Yet all I found was strong, well-muscled shoulders and a torso that was so well defined that water droplets ran down the lines of his body smoothly and quickly through his strong hairless chest, pasting through the middle of his stomach muscles down…. Underneath the towel … ABOVE THE TOWEL RINA, keep your head above the towel! My eyes then traveled back to his chest which had a tattoo of an unseen design, it was crimson and seemed to be glowing.

I heard the sound of Asmodeus clearing his throat and I felt my face turn a bit red.

"I was only checking to make sure I didn't injure you by accident"

"Oh? I apologize then, should I be doing the same thing then? I would not want to be rude but your towel is obstructing my view." I saw a smirk work its way onto his handsome face.

"RUDE!" Gripping my towel I walked looking for a tub to bathe in until I stepped into the built in bath and stumbled. I can hear his low chuckle behind me, damn him. The steam had started to clear but only enough for me to see his back as he walked out. I noticed that there were several scars lined his back… too shallow and too awkwardly angled to be markings made by a sword. In fact the scratches all seem to be going in a certain direction in a certain curve. I saw little marks and as I focused my eyes on them I realized that they were actually marks made by fingernails. Disgust, the only word I can find to describe what I felt when I realized how he got his markings and how he didn't heal himself to remove the scars, not to mention the amount of females he must have been with.

Sinking into the warm water I turned to look down at my wrist, the area he grabbed me with his bare hands. It did not look red, yet I can still feel his heat, and my mind slipping into thoughts of….mating with him. It reminded me of the effects Dagshelgr, the song sang during a holiday to promote the fertility of the forest as a whole. The feeling was strong, but not as strong, I murmured a spell to dispel any foreign spells others could have casted upon me, the feeling slowly ebbed away. Could he have casted something upon me? I wondered for a bit before I started suspecting that it had something to do with his hands. Other parts of his arm had pressed against mine yet the heat of his hands lingered and triggers unwanted thoughts in my head. His eyes too, why did they turn purple? I can only guess, there were far too much about Asmodeus that I can only find out through time….or through his servants. After bathing and dressing I noticed that the dress's length and width was not too wide or too long, I thought back to the moment when he had looked me over and realized that instead of leering over me, he was actually taking in my measurements it seems I have wronged him.

The next morning I woke up to Asmodeus's voice outside of the room asking me to get prepared to meet the rest of the castle. Quickly dressing and reapplying my spell I went out and greeted him. We walked silently until we reached the dining room where four people were, I recognize one of them to be Victoria, but I did not recognize the three others.

"This is George, he looks over the estate usually when I'm gone." he gestured to the man

"His wife, Mary Ann, who's Victoria's mother, and head of the kitchen. She also keeps account of expenses." He gestured to the older women.

"This is Andrew, he's my personal servant, and he is the son of George and Mary Ann and Victoria's younger brother." He gestured to the young boy. All four of them bowed to me.

"Everyone, this is Renée, my new mistress, her orders are second to mine. See to it that she gets new clothing today at the market, prices does not matter to me. "- With that he left, I watched as the four of them bowed until he was a few foot away.

"Lady Renée, would you like to head out now? It's always best to visit the market early before the best gets taken" Mary asked me politely

"Yes, now is as good of a time as any" She smiled kindly along with the rest of her family and then she lead us to a carriage, the sides all had Asmodeus's symbol on it. The ride to the market was quiet even thought I invited the rest of the family to sit inside with me, leaving George to guide the carriage. Upon arrival we split until two groups, the men went one way, leaving me with Mary and Victoria after we decided to meet up at the carriage after we were done purchasing everything. As we walked about in the market I decided to ask the two of them some questions regarding Asmodeus in hope of learning more about him.

"How long have you been serving Lord Asmodeus?"

"A few years now, he bought us and then gave us a chance to regain our freedom."

"Bought you? You were slaves?"

"Yes, his Lordship is kind despite that he works for the king. Never has he used whips or beat us in any way. We are grateful towards him, he may be a monster to others but to my family and the others he is more human than many of those that I've met. He may act cold and rude but he is a kind man Lady Renée." I can tell from her voice that she was truly grateful for Asmodeus's existence and for the things he's done for her family. It surprised me that he actually bought slaves to save them and give them freedom instead of treating them like property for him to abuse.

"How long have you known him? Are there any others that have known him longer? Could you also tell me more about him? I know I might seem like I'm asking a lot but I barely knew him before becoming …who I am now"

"I've known him since he has first bought my family at the slave market. At first he was only going to buy Victoria, his purpose however was actually different than what we all had in mind. In the end he bought my whole family, when we returned to his estate there was only us, no other servants. However I can tell that before we arrived at the castle there were others living there. Who, however is unknown, all he asked of us was to take care of the estate. Over time he started trusting my family more and eventually after 2 years he gave us freedom. Now we're responsible for buying new slaves and overlooking his estate, he grants all his slaves freedom once they worked the amount that he pay for them. Many stayed as maids or workers, anyone that has a foul temper or ways would be removed as he requested. If you want to know more about him personally, well you'd have to ask Andrew, Andrew's the only one allowed in his quarters before you came and Victoria became your personal maid. Lord Asmodeus ordered that no one is to enter his quarters except for Andrew and that all maids were to stay away. There is not much more that I know of, he's very closed off. Do not worry though I'm sure he'll treat you nicely, you know, I think he sees something in you, maybe that's why he chose you to be his mistress, he never had one before that I knew of. Perhaps one day you might even become his wife if you bore him a child. Now let's get you some new dresses we would not want him to be disappointed now do we?" The women was kind even though the information she gave barely let me know more about him, however at least she gave me a direction to head in. Andrew, I'll be sure to make sure I find out all that I can from him.

We went to several more shops and had my measurements taken and then ordered a few dresses along with buying a few blue ones, which Mary claimed to be Asmodeus's favorite color. Along the day whenever my thoughts focused in on Asmodeus I can feel the slight burning on my wrist where he grabbed last evening. The words that Mary spoke also resonated in my head "_he sees something in you_" not sure what to make of it I pushed the thought aside. Eventually we arrived back to the estate and I helped Mary, the castle was vast and the halls were easy to get lose in if you did not know where you were heading and how to get there. During dinner I saw Asmodeus for the second time and he only seemed to be getting worse, his appetite was small and he seemed a bit paler. Perhaps I was thinking too much, but I decide to ask him when we walked back to his chamber together. Unexpectedly he started heading toward the exit of the estate instead of his own chambers.

"Asmodeus…. Should you not rest? You do not seem well." It has only been a few day since I knew him, yet I already consider him an ally for handing me straight to Galbatorix. It is only normal to worry about one's ally right?

"Do not let it bother you, I will be better soon" He then swung himself onto his horse that Andrew prepared. I watched him as he rode off towards the gates, the eerie full moon lit up the night as his figure got smaller. The full moon…"_routine visits at times of full moon" _the small thought reached me as I watched him disappear. I didn't even try to stop the frown that etched itself onto my face. How could he still go when he's feeling unwell, surely his health came before his desires.

"Lady Renée?"- Andrew's voice interrupted my thoughts

"Yes?"

"Please do not be angered by the Lord's actions, although I cannot tell you what ails him I can tell you that he will return to be better. It is not the first time his Lordship traveled out on nights of the full moon; he usually does when he begins to fall ill."- I gave a nod of acknowledgement, "usually does when he begins to fall ill", but surely going to a brothel cannot make one better or else all men would be heading to whores instead of healers.

"Andrew, accompany me back to his chambers, I would like to know more about him if possible"

"Yes my Lady" He guided me back to Asmodeus's chamber before I chanted a spell to make him fall asleep. As he slept in a chair I entered his mind and gently went through his memories of Asmodeus. His memories proved that all Mary said was true. Scanning through the memories I saw that Asmodeus seemed to fall ill often, and like he said, came back to the castle after a night's visit to the brothel to be better. Asmodeus's illness also seems to be worse on the days of the full moon and at times his eyes would turn purple like it did the other day. I rushed through many memories of his and at the same time I felt his feelings toward Asmodeus, admiration at his skills, pride that he served him, and gratitude for what he has done. From his memories I saw Asmodeus practice with his swords, it did not take me long to know that he can outmatch any human swordsman and many elven ones. He was well versed with all weapon types and often read during his leisure time along with practicing magic. Many times I'd see a white falcon sitting on Asmodeus's shoulders and then a few other falcons circling ahead all white except for a bit of blue, red or purple shade along the end of their feathers. They were beautiful birds but I had not seen them around in the last few days. Asmodeus seemed to take many walks around the back of his estate which looked to be like an unfinished garden, at times when he looked at Andrew I could tell there was sorrow in his eyes before it disappeared. Waking Andrew up, I made sure that he didn't remember anything other than telling me about Asmodeus as he guided me back to my chamber before going back to his own.

Pulling the curtains apart and opening the glass door that lead to the balcony the spring breeze flew gently into the room as I settled in Asmodeus's bed. He seemed to have two sides, one good and one bad, but it was clear that at the core, he was kind. There were too many things that no one knew about him, except for himself and maybe Galbatorix. Pulling the blanket closer it reminded me of him, his scent lingered in the sheets, thankfully it was not the sweaty and musky odor that most human man have. Instead it was more like the breeze in the sky, refreshing and clean. Shaking my head I told myself to snap out of it, these thoughts never entered my head before when I slept in his bed. I looked at my wrist once again; it still gave off a burning feeling, reminding me of the accident, his voice and eyes. Purple, was that his original eye color that he covered up with magic? If so why did he choose for one of his eyes to be red and the other to be blue? There was too much about him that I cannot understand knowing more only made me realized how little I knew about him. I sighed, the only way I'd know more about him is by becoming closer to him, close enough that he'll trust me. It didn't seem like an impossible task with the unknown amount of years that we'd spend together planning Galbatorix's fall, eventually I drifted off to sleep with the light ruffling of the leaves.

~~~~Time passed and the seasoned changed, winter has arrived.

Yawning as I woke up, I looked out into the snow covered trees that lined the pathway to the gate. The sun has just begun to rise, Asmodeus would be back soon. I was less irritated by his "visits" after he told me why. I still remember the moment, I was trying to change his habits by talking him out of going, and all he ever did was nod. He didn't always go but he still did at times, and whenever he came back I could see the guilt in his eyes. When my patience finally ran dry with all his nodding and how he wouldn't tell me what ailed him I decided to finally confront him, blocking the door that led him out of his own room, I asked him why. He waited patiently and we had a standstill for a few hours, just staring at each other until he finally sighed and went to sit down at the table inside the room.

"Sit you stubborn elf" – I allowed myself a small triumphant smile at his surrender

We sat there for a while and he told me how Galbatorix had force two other spirits to merge with his soul, one being the wrath and the other being the lust. Each soul made up about a third of his being, the wrath soul required him to take lives away to keep him alive, and the lust soul required energy obtained during mating to keep it alive, and his human soul simply needed normal nourishment. The wrath soul emitted a crimson aura as he killed, which was why the Varden titled him as a demon, and when his lust soul start to take over it would change his eye color to purple. It brought back the memories of the first few days I arrived here and the incident of inside the bathing chamber when I first saw his purple eyes. I remembered the how he was nervous as he asked me not to tell the Varden, I nodded in reply, wanting to earn his trust.

I only learned about it recently, throughout these months with him I realized how lonely he was except for Saphira he had no other that he could truly talk to. After a few months of one sided conversations he eventually started to talk more, give longer replies yet he never really told me anything private. I grew lonely too, there were few people that I could talk to, I have yet to report again to Queen Islanzadí, nor contact Arya, I have yet to see any true weakness, and I did not want to distract Arya from her duties. The only one I was in contact in was Ahjihad, telling him of Asmodeus's next order; soon, I will contact the Queen and Arya just to tell them of my safety. I found myself by his side more and more, and him coming to me at times just seeking company, bringing me out to dine or taking a walk. I never asked him about the Garden, but I could feel that it was special to him even if it wasn't finished being rebuilt and there were no flower growing there. At times I could see hurt in his eyes but it was only flashes, and sometimes his red eye burned with turmoil. I decided it was best to leave it, if he did not want to share, I did not want to invade his thoughts or open up old wounds.

After a quick breakfast I waited for Asmodeus, I was worried about him, his eyes were both red ever since the winter solstice, and I could tell that his wrath soul was not as tamed as it usually was. He quickly got irritated with the servants if something were not done right, he was also restless, the tapping of his fingers and the fast pace that he walked in, in the Garden all made me see how much he was affected. No matter how he tried to hide it, I knew that he was not fine as he told me. The sound of the horse drew my attention, and I begin to make my way to the main door.

The snow cold air hit my skin as the doors open and Asmodeus stepped in, I looked up into his eyes.

"Is something the matter?" I could see concern in his eyes

"Are you better? Your eyes…." I hoped he was not angered and was glad when I did not see any signs of anger.

"I'm fine… let's go to our chamber" I nodded I followed him, in the background I heard a few women giggling

_ "__Our Lord's stamina is legendary, I guess the mistress couldn't handle him or else why would he still head to the brothels." _

_"__Quiet, or else he might take you to the bed women!"_

_"__I never said I would mind" _

I frowned as I started walking up the stairs, I had thought Mary was excellent at choosing maids but I guess a few dirty ones still managed to be chosen. After arriving at the chamber we sat down and he seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"What's on your mind? Are you really fine?"

"My eyes turn red every winter solstice and it lasts throughout winter. There is no need to concern yourself with it, after winter the red will fade away." I nodded and slightly wondered what else he wanted to talk to me about.

"Rina…would you go to a party with me? Lord Ashton is hosting it to declare and celebrate Garret as the official second in command to all the trades that Lord Ashton looks over. I am expected to bring a partner, but the ladies of the other houses are rather annoying to me during winter. I was hoping you would go with me."

"Lord Ashton…he is the man in charge of the Empire's wealth is he not?" – this would be a good chance to finally meet the man along with his son. From the informants the man demanded high taxes that increased the suffering of the people and gave most of the gold to Galbatorix and keeping a fair amount for himself. Garret was not well-known amongst the Varden but from what Asmodeus told me, he was worse than his father.

"He is, it is a simple party composing of the officials that runs the empire, except for the king, and he will not be attending so you do not have to worry about your identity being exposed."

"Well… since you asked politely, I will go with you"- I smiled slightly as it became a small habit of mine to tease him a times.

"The party is after two weeks; go out with Mary and Victoria to buy new dresses. For the next two weeks I'll be at Teirm arranging a new boating trade. Also, at the party try and avoid Garret."

"Why's that?"

"He…finds women with alluring features very attractive, and does not hold back his urges." With that he stood up and left, although he was already out the door I could not help but whisper out "I'll take it as a compliment even if you stated it as a flaw".

After eating the morning meal I decided to contact the Queen, she is without doubt expecting some news from me by now. I immediately thought of what Asmodeus told me "_don't tell the Varden"_ his soul, his secret that he desperately tried to hide. He might not know it but I could see how he wanted companions, acceptance from this around him, not fear or judgment. However the Queen was not the Varden, just an ally of the Varden, yet did it make it right to tell her? I bite my lip in frustration, then sighing I decided it was not a true weakness that the Queen would even appreciate knowing. To know that another way to kill him is to deprive him of women? It was laughable, I wouldn't even believe it if he didn't tell me in the ancient language, and because of how ill he grew if he didn't feed his soul. Weakness…weakness… I found none. He was a master in battle, elf-like stamina, expert politician, strategist, trainer, is there even a flaw to him? He was only weak if he didn't take care of his soul; otherwise he has eradicated himself of weaknesses. I have no doubt that part of the reason is due to Galbatorix being his master. I could only report my safety as of now, and then tell the Queen that Asmodeus is willing to leave Galbatorix's side. Casting the spell I waited for the Queen to appear.

After the traditional greetings I decided to start out with Asmodeus's disloyalty towards Galbatorix, along with the fact that Galbatorix did not have his true name. The Queen seemed pleased but questioned why he stayed by Galbatorix's side, I told her that he was afraid of rejection from the Varden after the deeds he did. She only nodded, not quite convinced. I knew it was now or never to convince her that Asmodeus was a worthy ally, which he proved with his skills, and by killing less of the Varden's men. Killing none would draw too much suspicion from Galbatorix, and leaving Galbatorix right now to go to the Varden would only doom any hope of rebellion. I knew without a doubt that Galbatorix would use all his resources to forcefully bring Asmodeus back if he had left. The Queen waited as I gave her my full report along with my guesses before she finally told me to stay at Asmodeus's side until the Varden was able to topple Galbatorix. It took a few more moments until she told me to find out if Galbatorix had any other dragon eggs in his possession. I nodded and watched as her image fade.

Now that the report is over I decided it was time to contact Arya to tell her of my safety along with checking on her well-being.

"Arya" I smiled as she appeared to be well

"Rina! It's been months, Faolin and I were starting to worry about your safety."

"I am well, Asmodeus has done all that he could have to make me feel welcome, even giving me his own room."

"He…is better than I had imagined."

"I cannot agree more, Arya he is not only an ally but also a friend now."

"So what have you learned of him after these months?"

"He's quite the actor."

"Actor?"

"Yes, a different side of him appears depending on who he's with, charismatic with the Noble Men and Ladies, stern with his soldiers, yet I think when he is himself he is cold and his expression bitter. He may converse with me but topics seldom reach of anything too important, or of himself. That does not mean he is bad thought, to me he is only kind. I can see why there are so many mixed rumors about him Arya. All his servants were or are slaves; he buys them at the market, especially the fiery ones. He never brands them or hurts them in any way, and releases them after they worked for the amount he paid for them. If you call a man like that cruel then I do not know who is kind in this world. He is only a killer because of that Galbatorix orders him to do, had Galbatorix not existed he would have been a brilliant rider. He does not indulge himself as the other nobles would, he runs with his soldiers under the scorching sun and learns of what he can while he rests. He is intelligent and a master of weapons, swords seems to be his specialty. His agility, strength and stamina surpasses that of men and most elves. If he is to be in battle, and he will be, his sword should be killing our enemies not our kinds."

"If he is as you speak of him, righteous, then I would not hesitate to bring him into the Varden as soon as there is a chance. However his behavior…is not something the elves, or the Varden would tolerate."

"Arya…I cannot tell you why, but I can tell you that he does not have a choice at times. Please believe me."

"If he is to side with the Varden he will have to abandon his ways. If he has the right to visit places such as those, other's will go too, choice or not he has to stop, there is a way right?"

"The only one that's not outrageous…would be for him to find a mate, wait or he could bring a few willing servant."

"…." Her silence made me wonder if the ideas I proposed was not good enough, yet I do not see any other way out.

"There is no way for him to stop?"

"No…" I said it in the ancient language to prove that to him it was not a choice he made, it was a need.

"Rina…this is difficult, it cannot be simple to find a mate during times like these. Bringing in servants such as those will make the Varden question him, the rest of them will despite the inequality."

"I know…Arya, the only acceptable one is to find a mate but a mate for him will be especially hard. He needs multiple human females, the only race where he might find a suitable female is most likely going to be elves….or Urgals but I highly doubt he'll be willing to even mate with a Urgal much less live his life with one. There are no elves around him, and I highly doubt there will be an elf."

"Rina… you are an elf, and from the way you speak of him, I cannot help but wonder if friendship is all that exists between you two." I could see the corners of her mouth lift in a smile

"Arya! I won't deny that he has an odd charm to him, but I really prefer it if my mate haven't been _with_ so many women. Friendship is all that we have now, and will have unless…something changes it" It wasn't often that Arya teased me; it was usually the other way around. But it brought up the thought that I've been avoiding for a while. If he and I were to be ..mates then it would ensure him a place in the Varden and amongst the elves but our feelings were still to be taken into account. It was too soon, too soon for me, our customs usually demanded a few decades of courting before the idea of becoming mates even come up. Any physical contact except holding hands seems to come after a few months or even years of courting, and mating of course came only after becoming mates.

"I won't disagree with you, but from your reaction my guess cannot be too far off of reality. How about him, do you know what he thinks of you?"

"He… has not expressed any intentions to become more than friends."

"Well you have only known each other for several months, however if things were to blossom between the two of you, his place in the Varden is no longer a question. The only question is when he'll truly join our side. Perhaps I should infiltrate his castle too, I cannot fathom how he is able to win your affection in such a short time."

"Well, he's naturally beautiful like an elf would be, maybe a bit more than our average elf. Looks aside, it could be the way he treats me, it's as if I was the only one who mattered. I cannot say for sure Arya; my feelings are not always under my jurisdiction."

"Perhaps one day I will find out too, after my duty allows me to"

"Just do not let it over-burden you."

"You said he had a trading business, if it is not too much to ask for do you think he could sponsor the Varden? It is not easy to transport all the goods we need across the land, much less earn a profit after all the moving expenses."

"I will speak with him when he comes back; he's in Teirm as of now, taking over a shipping trade I believe. I cannot say for sure if he's willing but I can get you a result by the end of two weeks when he comes back for Lord Ashton's party. His child, Garret will be taking over as second-in-command to all his businesses, and from what Asmodeus tells of me it seems like he's another loyal dog to Galbatorix drowned by the idea of honor and riches. There are too many of those men, turning a blind eye to the sufferings of the people around them."

"It seems that in time Garret would take over as the head of all the trade, it would be best to eliminate him from this world. I will let Ajihad know that we need more information on Garret in order to assassinate him in the best possible way. Men of his standing usually have too many guards that an assassin would have a hard time finding their way through."

"Actually, I might just know the best time. He, like Asmodeus, make routine visits except his visits are actually on time instead of random, clearly he enjoys it. It would be the best time because I highly doubt that he would bring so many guards with him that late at night. The best way would be to send a female assassin..but it's unlikely that any female would volunteer for a mission that has so much on the line. We could send men in, as guards, but going undercover successfully could be a problem."

"They might not have to go undercover as guards; they could just go and quickly kill Garret and escape. It will be during the night so their escape will be much easier. Does he also go during times of the full moon?"

"I believe so."

"I will speak with Ajihad about this, and it will be done. I will alert you beforehand so you can tell Asmodeus not to go, we would not want him to be in the way, nor harm him by chance."

"Arya, be careful, Asmodeus tells me that there's a spy in the Varden, or else how is Galbatorix able to know when to send him and when not to send him along with where? What scares me the most is that the person has got to be high in the command system, normal soldiers do not receive information such as that unless they're the one carrying it out."

"Yes, we are aware of that, but we have not been able to locate anyone. Ajihad told me that everyone entering the Varden gets their memories examined; we must wait until they make a mistake, or until Galbatorix tells Asmodeus who they are. Rina, if there are spies, you must of careful, if they discover you and report you to Galbatorix …..Death will be your inescapable punishment."

"….I know, but like you, I too will work until Galbatorix dies, or die trying."

"I will tell Fäolin that you are safe…and that Asmodeus is a worthy ally but what about the two of you?"

"You can tell Fäolin about him, and about my safety, but do not tell him about the possible future of us. Fäolin never quite liked it when males frolic about with me. Must be because of how we grew up together, it made him a rather protective brother. I doubt Asmodeus's history will make my brother like him, let's keep it between the two of us for now."

A small chuckle escaped from her

"As long as you are happy with whom you choose, I'm sure he'll support you."

"Perhaps, but neither of us has really took a step towards anything other than friendship."

"Well…seeing that I have never danced in the dance of courtship I cannot offer you much advice."

"Courtship? I was not asking for advice in that.…I was just stating the obvious."

"Rina I've got to go, I look forward to the day after two weeks."

"I will speak with you then."

Two weeks quickly passed by, the snow only fell quicker, covering the dark city in a pure white. From the blue sparkle in the sky I knew that Asmodeus was back. I had not expected him to come back the day of the dance, as night approached we both changed clothing and rode to the Ashton Estate in the carriage. Asmodeus wore a dark blue coat lined with white fur with a matching dark suit underneath. I wore a white dress that fades into dark blue around the waist with gloves made from white fur that reaches all the way to my upper arms, keeping me warm.

Upon arrival Asmodeus helped me from the carriage and placed his right arm around my waist. I raised an eyebrow at his action and felt his mind brush mine before I opened up.

_"__The situation demands it"_

It was a simple sentence; we located our seats in the main around table. Although it was snowing lightly the dinner was held in the center of the estate where it was out in the open. There were wooden means supporting iron pots filled with food that was burning with fire, warming up the area. Greetings were soon cut short as Lord Ashton told all to take and seat so he may begin the introduction, which announced his son, Garret as the second in command. As the meal finished Asmodeus invited me to dance, I gladly complied. He was a graceful dancer, as graceful on the dance floor with me as he was graceful with his sword in the training grounds. His face was lighted by the firelight as he smiled gently down upon me; I have not been so close to him since….many months ago. I had forgotten the affect his closeness had on me, the quickening of my heart, the quicker breathes…and the rushing of the blood in my body.

"Renée, I have to go give a quick greeting to Lady Elaine, she has helped me greatly in my new trade business, it would only be polite."

I gave a quick nod and he quickly headed off into a direct, leaving me to catch my breath from the quick rhythm of the dance, and from him. I did not know if I imagined it or if his eyes had turned purple for a little bit. I wondered why he did not bring me with him as he did when he greeted everyone else before, I started to make my way in the direction he went in, did he feel the need to distance himself from me? I noticed that the party had ended and there were only a few more couples left that was making their way towards the exit, I spotted Asmodeus speaking a Lady near the exit.

"My Lady, I have never seen you before. Who are you?" A rather high pitched male voice called out to me. Turning around I faced the very man Asmodeus had told me to avoid, it was as Asmodeus had said, Garret did not restrain his eyes from roaming, but at least he was restraining his hands for now. I could see his cheeks were flushed from his intake of wine, and his was body rather pudgy, showing his indulgence in food and lack of exercise. These were the common traits of rich nobles; and thankfully not a trait that Asmodeus have.

"My Lord, I'm Renée" I gave him a curtsy despite my already dislike of his behavior.

"My, you are a pretty little thing; coming here dressed like that you wanted to lure me didn't you? Who did you come with?" He was already taking a few steps too close, the chill of the cold winter air reached me without Asmodeus's warmth by my side.

"She's with me." Asmodeus's much deeper voice reached my ears and I felt his fur cloak cover my shoulders, and as he put it more firmly around me, cover my body more too. As if to emphasize what he had said he placed his right arm around my waist again.

"The Lady did not acknowledge you, and you have no proof Asmodeus, stop laying your claim on what's not yours."

"She is mine" At that I felt my body turned and pressed against his before his left came up to caress my neck as he leaned down and our lips met for the first time. Excitement coursed throughout me and my right hand which had found its way to his chest could feel how fast his heart was pounding because of me. The kiss was quickly over.

_"__I apologize" _

"She may be yours for now, wait till I tell her of you Asmodeus, and then you can let her make the decision to be yours, or to be mine's."

"Let's leave"-He started walking me towards the exit

"Why are you in a hurry? Are you afraid that she'll leave you like your own mother did after she knows the truth about you? The truth that you're a demon that needs to kill? So much of a demon that your mother left you without anything, not even a letter when you were but what, 12? Are you afraid that she'll leave a demon like you? You think no one knows what you did? That you're a murder? They know Asmodeus, they know, they know the children that you killed when you were but a child yourself. You're a murder, taking lives to live your own; just how selfish are you, you monster, you demon! That's the reason why your mother left you; she did not want a demon and a murder to her son. Your mother's a whore too- "

"STOP!"- His voice was that of a low growl, filled with hatred. A red aura coated him and his eyes that were both blue tonight changed to a dark menacing red.

"Why? You're a bastard, that's only expected from having a mother as a whore."

"I SAID STOP!" his jaw was clenched and I could feel his body vibrate with anger. He starting gathering energy at his palm, and made his way towards Garret.

"Say what you said again and I will make sure that you will never be able to walk again Garret, ever! But for now, I think breaking your legs and arms will teach you a decent lesson for offending me." In the corner of my eyes I saw the servants rushing into the castle, no doubt to get Lord Ashton, I had to stop Asmodeus, now. I knew from before that I could not over power him with raw strength and using magic of any form would give my identity away. There was only one way that I knew of.

Dashing forward between the two men, placing my hands at the side of his face I looked up into Asmodeus's rage filled eyes before I closed mine and kissed him. In his moment of surprised I sneak under his barrier to his mind.

_"__I am here Asmodeus, I won't leave you, believe me."-_I spoke it in the ancient language, surprising myself. Unexpectedly he held me in his arms, deepening our kiss; it was a foreign, but welcomed experience. His tongue was hot in my mouth as it took mine, I tensed for a moment and he drew back. When I opened my eyes and looked into his, it was no longer the menacing red, it was a seductive purple before he looked at Garret.

"You're lucky tonight" With that we exited the Ashton's estate.

Inside the carriage my heart was still beating quickly, and I remembered my conversation with Arya "_friends unless something changes" _is this the change?

"Rina, I know what you did….what you did was probably for the situation but, do you think, maybe one day, we could be more than just friends? If you feel anything for me at all beyond friendship, say yes" –I did not know what to reply, it was too soon, or was it too soon?

"I know I may seem devoid of emotions but I am not. I'm capable of feeling more than rage and lust. I know you're not pleased with my visits, but I can change. If you're willing, I can change, and you don't have to say anything back right now but…give me a reply soon."- He did not look me in the eyes as he said that, I cannot help but wonder if he was guilty or ashamed of his ways. What I wanted to tell him was that I knew, I knew he was capable of love, of much more than what he display for the world to see.

We soon arrived at the Asmodeus's estate, his eyes seemed to be searching mine for an answer as he helped me off the carriage, but I have yet to truly decide. He did not say anything but did bid me goodnight before he headed off to Saphira's chamber. I could still feel his lingering warmth from his coat even after so long, perhaps it was my imagination or he could've instilled magic to make the coat warmer than it usually would be. After changing I laid in bed wondering how long he meant when he said soon, Arya's request also came to mind. Tossing and turning about, what did I feel for him? Was it enough to enter courtship? The heat of our kiss still lingered on my body, the areas where his arms and hands touched burned with excitement.

"Asmodeus" –I whispered his name into the silent night, I remembered about what Garret had said, his mother. For a mother to leave her child at such a young age, it was cruel. I could only image how Asmodeus grew up under Galbatorix. In the elven culture, children were cherished as there were hardly any. Asmodeus….. strong, yet fragile, courageous yet filled with insecurities. Perhaps it was the way he protected all that he held close that I have more than just feelings of friendship towards him. There was also the aphrodisiac effect of his hands that he told me about. It's almost been a year sense then, surely any effect would have worn off by now. Anything I feel now towards him would only be from me, not the effects of his bare hand. I smiled slightly, wondering if I had made him anxious, and nervous through my silence, for I knew the answer to his question already, I knew the moment he asked; I was just hesitant to reply. What does that mean for the future of us? Would I be his mistress in name, lover in secret?

Thank you so much my reviewers =) you guys always give me balloons of happiness (yes it makes me that high XD), telling me my story is interesting and has potential really brightens my day up cause this is actually my first ever Fanfiction . I actually released the first chapter in a bit of a high , not quite having the whole story mapped out but the general idea, yes, that was mapped out (don't worry I do know where I'm heading, I just need to add in the how and whats)

JaYDN78-I'm very happy after seeing your review =) I hope you were not disappointed with this chapter (spend a good amount of time going over and rewriting some events)

WaMiLoe- I love your long review! ^_^ it's like a huge helium balloon (which is a good thing) and I agree, I might not stick with the canon events due to what I have in mind for this story , but over all I will follow the structure and the battles that CP had. The only thing I will absolutely NOT follow is the ending X_X …that was just..too much for me even if I really enjoyed reading the original series. I'm also very sorry ( having once a month updates might not be too reasonable) Anyway I hoped you enjoy =) …and do you think it was too fluffy? I was trying to build a bit of chemistry, I even went a read more fanfiction just to get more of a feel for whats what.

For those who told me to update I'm very sorry for my slow update but I realllly hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next one.


End file.
